Fire In Her Eyes
by Love2Write DealWithIt
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is the best shaowhunter around, the only problom is that the Clave doesn't know she exsists. But when she meets three certain shadowhunters her life is pulled into even more secrets, lies, love, and near death situations.
1. Chapter 1

**You know the drill people, read it, revie it, love it. At least I hope;)**

**Anyways, I don't own the characters blah blah blah... **

**I apologize fo grammer mistakes, I'm just being lazy right now, promise that future chapters will be perfect luvs!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I watched the dance floor of Pandemonium as the innocent mundane's danced there lives away. I wished that I could join them, dancing like there was no tomorrow, not worrying about the consequences of kissing that random boy. But I couldn't, I was hear for a reason, the glowing marks that covered my body proved that.<p>

Of course none of the humans could see the scrawling black marks that covered my porcelain skin, the other Shadowhunters and demons couldn't either. I had made sure of that, creating the rune of _conceal_, that hid me away from both worlds. I am unlike all the rest of the Shadowhunters, I had more angel blood than the rest. Thanks to my psychotic father who had experimented on my mother while I was still in the womb. Now I can speak the language of the angel's better than anyone else, I am even able to create my own runes. But I wasn't my fathers only experiment. There was my brother, Jonathan. He is with my father right now, demon blood running through his veins, poisoning his thoughts. Then there is the Herondale boy, the one who was with the Clave now, not knowing that like me, extra angel blood runs through him making him more powerful than the others

My mother had worn me about the Clave and what they might do to me if they ever discovered my true nature. Not only the fact that I have this special power, but that I was the daughter of the most evil Shadowhunter ever to walk this planet. I am Valentines daughter.

But my mother, Jocelyn, had trained me to become the best, and I had trained equally as hard to make sure that when I come upon my father again…It would be his last breath. This was my mission, stay away form the Clave, find the Herondale boy, kill Valentine.

But in the meantime I had to release my energy killing the demons that walked the murky streets of New York, and in this case the club of New York.

"Are you still there Clare Bear?" came the charming voice of my best friend Simon. He had been amusing himself with playing with the ringlets of my red hair, trying to stick his finger up the loop without touching the sides. I thought that this could be taken in the wrong way, but it was Simon, and Simon most definitely did not think like that.

"Yes Si," I said sighing, "I'm still here. I'm just bored, I don't see a single demon. Do you think that maybe they have caught on to who I am."

"Nah," Simon said, "You are way to mysterious to do that. I mean come on Clary you totally can't tell you apart from any of the other girls here." I slapped Simon for that one. What he said could never be true. I know that I stick out like a flame, and not just because of my hair. People had said that my eyes could be seen anywhere in a crowd being so bright green, and the fact that I am only around five foot didn't help, not even with the help of six inch high heels.

"Go back to you coffin Simon." I said with a snarl. Simon laughed at me, showing off his fangs for a brief second. That's one thing that you should probably know about Simon, he's a vampire, a daylighter at that. I shook my head and laughed, liking how it felt that all the boys in the club eyes suddenly fell on me when I did.

"You're doing it again." Simon said to me.

"Doing what?"  
>"Going all angel charm." He said, "It's rather annoying actually."<p>

"You just don't like it that I could have any of these guys and ditch you at any second." I say to him, sticking out my tongue like a two year old and making him laugh.

"Ohh, lookie there" Simon said suddenly, My head snapped to attention to where Simon was looking. Three stunning people had just walked through the door of Pandemonium, and I had a feeling they weren't here to dance either. "Shadowhunters." Simon hissed.

"Si," I said, "I am a Shadowhunter too."

"Yeah, but you are also amazing, kick ass Clary." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes again and looked at the new Shadowhunters that had just walked into the door.

They were all around my age, seventeen eighteen year of age. The girl of the group had long, black hair and stunning blue eyes. She was wearing heels like me, but unlike me she didn't need them. She was a stunning girl, and looked amazing in the short red number she was wearing, of course it had sleeves that covered her markings from the demons. The older looking boy, and probably the brother of the girl, was wearing all black like most shadow hunters do. He had black messy hair, and the same amazing blue eyes. But instead of radiating intensity like his sister, he had a withdrawn look to him.

Finally there was the golden boy whose amber gaze was searching hungrily over the dance floor. I chuckled at this, he was obviously a player, but I somehow knew that he had to be the best of the three. He was wearing all black too, but his curling blond hair off set the black clothing in a perfect way. The black t-shirt he was wearing was slightly pulled over his muscled chest, and he had a grin on his face that took my breath away. The boy was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Are you done starring?" Simon asked, waking me up from my daze, "Or do you already have a plan to do something horrible. Because if it's to the blond boy I'm in, he looks like a total ass." I couldn't help but laugh at this. My laugh again made all the boys look at me, including the golden one.

"Clary," Simon said in a warning voice, "Goldie, hot chick, and withdrawn one are coming over here."

"Really Simon," I said to him, "Withdrawn one, I mean come on that isn't very nice."  
>"Clary." Simon hissed this time. I sighed.<p>

"Look Si," I said, "First things first you need to get the hell out of here. If they haven't already they will figure out you're a vamp, and that is just not good. I'll meet you at my place tomorrow"

"What about you?" I flashed him the one rune that you could see on my inside arm, _conceal_.

"I'm good." He gives me a nod, and like the true vampire he is he disappears into the crowd without another sound.

It was my turn now. I turned my head towards the three Shadowhunters, who were currently having a very difficult time making it over to where I was standing. The packed club was an obstacle for anyone. I looked at all three of them, each of there eyes solely trained on me. It was going to be hard to get away form them. But hey, I'm Clary Morgenstern I can do anything.

I lock gazes with the blond whose eyes widen suddenly I give him a grin. He knows what I'm about to do. I give him a wink before I turn on my heel and disappear into the sea of people.

Something you should know if you are ever trying to escape someone, is that a crowd is a very good thing. The amount of people hid me well from the Shadowhunters, and the fact that I was probably shorter than most people here helped. I traveled slowly through the crowd, not wanting to make a disturbance in the sea that would show them where I was. Boys grabbed me by the waste sometimes and I would entertain them for a second before I continued my way across the dance floor.

I continuously looked for gold blur, or a streak of black. And when I did see one I would maneuver my way around them. When I finally came to an edge of the crowd I was happy to see that I had lost them for the moment. The bad news was the front door was still too far away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something gold, and I reacted as quickly as I could. I ran towards the first door I saw, not stopping until the door was shut behind me and I was away from the shadow hunters.

I breathed heavily against the wooden door, scanning the room to see that I was in a storage closet and sadly that I was not alone. Four demons surrounded a muddie girl that was lying on the ground unconscious, at least I hoped. Assuming that I was just another mundane the demons had not turned around to see that a shadow hunter had entered there party.

Sighing I let my glamour fall off of me revealing the marks the covered my skin. I pulled out two sphere blades, whispering the angels names so that the glowing blade would release. I sighed once again and got into my signature, I-will-kill-you pose.

"Hey boys." I drawled. All four demons turned in unison creating a creepy affect, there black eyes would have made me scream if I hadn't been raised to kill them. "Why don't you stop playing with the human and pay attention to me?"

"Shadowhunter." One of them hissed.

"You are brave to come here alone." Another said.

"Or I could just be stupid," I said shrugging, "But I like brave better. Yeah lets go with brave an talented." All four demons hissed at this, there black eyes starting to swirl with hate.

"Kill her" The one in the back said, obviously the leader of the foursome. The other three demons started to slink there way towards them. I rolled my neck making I crack, shook my arms, and got ready to attack.

I took out the first one quite easily. Throwing one of my sphere blades straight at it and finding its mark straight in its head. It fell to the ground disappearing as it went, a silent scream on its mouth. The other two posed more of a problem; they actually had the idea of attacking together. Before they could swipe me with there extended claws I rolled out of there way avoiding there attack. I quickly stood up and started to run at the first demon I saw. Like I thought it would, it raised it's claws to dig into my skin, but right before they would have met my flesh I rolled towards the other demon, swinging my sphere and successfully decapitating it causing inchor to fly everywhere and burn my skin. It soon disappeared too.

The third one roared in rage, and I would bet my life that rage is what caused it to make a fatal mistake. The stupid thing ran at me claws outstretched, yelling all the way. I simply sidestepped it, swinging my blade in an arch and cutting the demon chest open causing more blood to splatter all over the place and onto my skin.

Ignoring the burning sensation I turned to the last demon, who was starring at me in fear. Lazily I swung my sphere blade in front of my face, an evil grin on my face.

"You are good Shadowhunter." It said in a raspy voice.

"I thought we already went over that," I said taking a step forward, "You do know that your going to die now, right?" The demon took a wide eyed step back.

"What if I give you information." He croaked.

"Why the hell would I want information from you?" I asked taking another step forward, the demon took another hesitant step back.

"I know where Valentine is, I know that he is alive." It said. This made me freeze in my tracks, and look up at the demon with a glare full of hate. The thing just smiled at me, his grin full of pointy teeth.

"Now that is something that interest you, no?" It asked

"What the hell do you know…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the door burst open and in came three running Shadowhunters. I turned my head for a split second to look at them, and the demon took this as an opportunity. It launched himself at me tackling me to the ground.

I yelped in pain as my head collided with the hard surface of the floor, and I barley had time to react before the demons claws clawed at me, ripping through my dress and the body armor underneath it. It was about to strike again, but I had regained my motion and I struck out. To my relief the sphere blade made contact with the demons throat causing him to become limp above me. Not wanting to get anymore blood on me, I quickly rolled away from under it, and stood up.

When I was standing I flicked my red hair over my shoulder and looked at the idiots who could have cost me my life.

"You." I snarled at the black haired boy, "Help her." I pointed to the muddie girl that was unconscious on the floor. The boy quickly saw this and ran over to her, I would have helped but right now I was to busy sheathing at the blond and the black haired girl.

"You two." I said my voice sounding like I was about to kill someone, "What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled. I saw that both of them flinched back, but the blond was the first to recover.

"You're a Shadowhunter." He said softly.

"No shit." I snarled rolling my eyes.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." The girl said. I turned my gaze to her.

"Yeah I kind of do." I say, "Because you decided to burst through that door and allowing that thing to attack me and almost kill me!" I was shouting now, "Do you see this," I said pointing to my clothing. My dress was ripped down the middle, showing the fitted body armor that covered my chest and stomach, "If I hadn't been wearing this I would have a huge slash running down my stomach, and I could possibly be dead! So yeah, I have a reason to be pissed."

"But there's no reason to overreact," she said, "It is in are line of work to almost die. Jace hear does it almost every day." She says pointing to the blond boy.

"Do I look like Jace?" I asked.

"Well no but…"

"Do I act like Jace?"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly princess," I say to her, "So don't compare me to him. M'kay." The girl looked at me shocked. Jace suddenly began to laugh.

"Look Isabelle," he said laughing, "We found someone that could shut you up." The girl starred daggers at the boy, but continued to stay silent.

"Well she may not look or act like Jace," The black haired boy said coming up from behind her, he was caring the girl in his arms. Now that I was closer I could see the faint breathing. I let out a sigh of relief that there were no casualties here…well at least not for are side "But she can sure kill demons like him. There is more inchor here than just that one demon, a lot more. How many where there?" he asked me.

"Four," I said, "Including the one you guys saw." The boy nodded in approval, Jace raised an eyebrow, and Isabelle was still glaring at me.

"Well I'm going to bring this girl to the mundane hospital," the boy said, "It seems all the demons did was suck her energy away. All she'll need is rest. Izzy, Jace I guess you two can go back to the institute."

"When did you get so bossy Alec?" Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you two decided that…" Alec stopped when he realized that he didn't even know who I was. "Who are you again?"

"I never told you." I said, my eyes beginning to look for escape routes, only to find that the only one was being blocked by Jace and Isabelle. Jace seemed to notice this.

"She doesn't want us to know." He whispered. I straightened up and looked the boy straight into his eyes. Big mistake. I fell into those golden pools, unable to look away from the beauty of it all. "But why?" he asked taking a step closer to me. I didn't move an inch, only lifted my head up so I could continue to look into his eyes.

"I have my reason." I whispered to him. He gave a slight chuckle.

"I bet you do," he said, "But if I promise not to tell anyone, can I know." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just want to know." He said taking another step forward so that we were only inches away now. My head was turned almost all the way up so I could look at his face, he was bending slightly, still moving closer to me.

"Jace." I heard Alec's voice warn. Jace didn't move, but that was all I needed to wake me up. I stepped away form the golden boy, clearing my throat and regaining my composure.

"You should get her to the hospital." I said to Alec. He nodded his agreement, looking at me warily.

"We'll have to walk," Jace mused, "I don't think the subway will let us take an unconscious girl on the train."

"You guys don't have a car?" I asked.

"Sadly no," Jace said sighing, "It's not really in the budget for the institute. Trust me, I've asked several times and have always been denied."

"You guys can ride with me." I said with a lack of confidents, I would never do this, but the mundane seriously needed help.

"You have a car?" Isabelle said, speaking to me for the first time since I yelled at her.

"Yep," I said grinning, "Wait until you see it. "Oh and I'll need one of your guys jacket."

"Why?" Jace asked. I pointed to my destroyed clothes, and he only muttered something under his breath before taking off his leather jacket and handing it over to me. Smiling I grabbed it and put it on, zipping the way to big jacket up to cover my shredded dress.

"Now come on," I said, "I want you guys to meet Bumblebee two."

"You have a Camero!" Jace shouted. As he looked at my brand new, sleek black Camero. He moved closer to it sliding his hands over the surface of the car, when his eyes popped again I knew that he had found why this car was special. "You have a tricked out, shadowhunter, Camero!" He shouted again.

"Yep." I said popping the "p", "Now stop gawking and get in. We need to get that girl to the hospital." I plopped myself into the drivers seat starting the car, loving how it felt when it came alive in my hands.

"Shotgun!" Jace yelled sliding into the passenger seat. Isabelle and Alec were soon in the back seat; Alec still had the girl in his hands.

"Why do you call it Bumblebee two?" Isabelle asked. I had to laugh at that.

"Because Bumblebee in Transformers is a Camero," I said, "So I decided to call it Bumblebee, even though it's not yellow."

"What's Transformers?" Alec asked. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Never mind." I said. I was about to pull out of my parking space when Jace suddenly reached over on my side of the car and grabbed a note that was on the steering wheel that I hadn't noticed.

"What's this?" he asked, "Who the hell is Si? Is he that guy we saw with you, the nerdy looking one? Wait, is he your boyfriend?"

"Give me that." I said tarring the note from Jace's hand. It was indeed a note from Simon, a dorky one at that. _Remember not to get killed_ it said with a smiley face, it was signed with my nickname for him Si.

"So who is it?" Isabelle asked again. I bit my lip, wondering why theses people were so nosy.

"A friend." I said. "Now why don't we get going?" And without another word I pulled out of Pandemonium and made my way to the hospital.

The drive was amazingly short lived. Put that is the perks of having and invisible to human car, that can ride on top of there cars without leaving a scratch. All and all it took about ten minutes to get too the hospital.

The Shadowhunters rushed out of the car, there thoughts now on the girl. I did not follow. Instead I pushed a button that locked the car up, only rolling down the window when I heard a tapping sound.

"You not coming?" Jace asked me, his head cocked and eye gleaming.

"Nope." I said, "This is where we part ways." Jace merrily nodded his head.

"We will see you again, right?" he asked. I sighed rubbing the side of my head.

"Probably." I said, "I do have to give you back your jacket." He smirked.

"You don't seem all that excited to be in my amazing presence again." Jace said. I just shook my head in annoyance.

"I have to go Jace." I said finally. He looked at me, those molten golden eyes piercing through me.

"I still don't know your name." he said softly.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friends?" I say, trying to distract him. It doesn't work.

"Your name." he says again. I bite my lip and look out the tinted window on my side of the car. _Mom is going to kill me_ I think to myself. I turn towards him again, and suddenly all the worry is gone. Looking into those golden eyes I don't feel afraid anymore, I just feel the need to tell this boy who I am. So maybe at least one person in this world can actually say my name, recognize me.

"My names Clary." I say softly. He grins at me.

"Hello Clary." He whispers. I smile back at him. I like how he says my name, I know it's no different than anyone else, but to me it sounds…special. Like when he's saying my name it's a secret, and that excites me.

"Goodbye Jace." I say. I roll up the window of the car, watching as the beautiful boy slowly disappears from my view, before I take off to my home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think people!<strong>

**And yes I like Clary being bad ass, It's how I thought she should have been in the series! Not that I don't love her how she is in the books, it's just that my favorite thing in a book is a bad ass heroine:)**

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Luv Love2Write DealWithIt**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped everyone had a great 4th of July, well at least in the US:) Don't really have musch to say for this...It's more of a transition chapter than anything else. You know, nothing amazing happends, but there are a lot of hints, and setting up charcters. All that important Jazz**

**Anyways, why don't we get started. Here you go people the next chapter of Fire In Her Eyes**

* * *

><p><em>I was on a beach watching carelessly as the waves pounded against the shore. I was wearing a white, silk dress that was blowing in the wind. I'm sure I was quite the spectacle standing there, one of those cliché moments amplified. <em>

_"Hey Clare Bear." I heard a familiar voice say to my right. I looked quickly only to find Simon smiling at me before returning my gaze to the ocean. _

_"Hey Si." I said._

_"What are you doing out here?" he asked_

_"I really don't know." I say cocking my head. "But it's beautiful."_

_"Sometimes," Simon whispered, "Beauty can fool you Clary." I looked at him, confusion written so clearly on my face._

_"What is that suppose to mean?" _

_"I don't know Clary," he said sighing, "Just...Just that you need to be careful."_

_"I'm always careful Si." I say. He gives me a soft laugh and I continue to watch the waves again._

_I was watching one particular wave, one that seemed smaller than the others, it reminded me of me; small but strong, when I felt hands come around my waist. I stiffened in there grasp, reaching for the dagger that I always carry on my waist, only to find that it wasn't there. I began to panic struggling to get out of these unfamiliar arms, but I couldn't move. My captor was to strong. I looked to Simon for help, but he was gone._

_"Relax." I heard a voice say in my ear. This one was newer, but it was still familiar. Still I didn't know whether to run away or relax. _

_"Relax." Jace said again, this time much softer. I couldn't help but melt into those strong arms. Slowly I turned around in his grasp so that Jace was visible, his face was so close to mine, and his eyes were starring at me with so much intensity that it made me shiver. _

_"Are you cold?" he asked softly. I shook my head looking him over. He's wearing loose, white cotton pants, and a plane white shirt. The shirt is thin enough so I can begin to see the swirls of his permanent marks that cover his body._

_"Where did Simon go?" trying to ignore the instinct inside of me that wants to trace the visible marks on his chest._

_"Your vampire friend?" He said with pointed eyes almost as if he was…no impossible. _

_"How do you know he's a…"_

_"The undead can not follow us here Clary," he said curling my hair around his finger, "Here we are safe. At least that is what he says."  
>"Jace who's he?" I asked. But Jace ignores me and continues to play with my hair. "Jace you're scaring me." I feel tears start to slowly flow down my cheek.<em>

_"Clary." Jace said, stroking my cheek softly and rubbing away the tears. "Don't cry Clary, where safe remember."_

_"Please Jace," I whisper, "Where is Simon? Take me home, I want to go home." Jace leaned closer so that his mouth was right next to my ear._

_"Clary wake up," he said, "Wake up Clary, Wake up!"_

I woke up a scream ripping through my throat. It lasted about two seconds before long, pale hands covered my mouth shutting me up. On reaction I bit the finger. A manly scream came next, and I was able to jump on my bed, dagger out and ready to strike.

"Damit Clary," Came Simon's cry, "Why the hell are you so jumpy."

"Simon!" I cried, flinging myself at him. He caught me in his arms, and I hugged him with all my might. "You're still here." I breathed into him.

"Umm…yeah." He said letting me go and taking a step back to detach me from him. "I would be more worried about you."

"Why?" I asked

"Why don't I rephrase that question," he said plopping down into my desk chair and spinning in circles at random, "Why are you wearing a ripped dress, and a leather jacket?"

I looked down at my self only to find that Simon was right. I was still wearing my black dress that was still ripped and showing my body armor, and covering my shoulders was the leather jacket that Jace had given me.

"It's nothing Si," I said to him, "Got in a fight with a few demons, there dead, and when I got home I must have forgotten to change. I was so tiered." On cue I let out a yawn that made me stretch my arms up and stand on my toes. Simon wasn't buying it.

"That's great and all Clary," he said pointedly, "But why are you wearing the golden Shadowhunters jacket?"

"How do you know it's his?" I asked glaring at him, "How do you not know it's some other guy? Can you smell it with you vampire senses?" Simon sighed.

"Clary I'm a vampire not a werewolf," he said rolling his eyes, "And what matters most is that I know that it's his, and you only confirmed that with you babbling. Face it Clare Bear you're a horrible liar." I pouted at him, knowing that I would have to tell him what had happened last night. Simon was right, I was a horrible liar.

"If you must know Jace gave it to me." I said.

"JACE!" Simon said standing up so quickly he was a blur, "Clary you talked to these people long enough so you know there names. I mean come on Clary, I know your mom's on a get away with Luke, but that gives you know reason to act stupid."

"Well Simon," I said getting angry now, "I really didn't have a choice. The idiots barged in on me killing a damn demon, which got me this." I pointed to the ripped dress before continuing, "And I couldn't just walk away from them, they would find that suspicious. Not to mention there was a muddie who needed help, we had to use Bumblebee to get her to the hospital in time!" Simon eyeballs were about to pop out of his head at my rant. We had never fought like this before, and just yelling at him had left me exhausted and just wanting to apologize.

"I'm sorry Si," I said falling to my bed to stare at the ceiling that I had covered in my own runes, "I'm just on edge." There was silence for a long time before I felt someone lying down next to me on my bed. Since there was no body heat, and the fact that he was the only other person in this room, I deduced that it had to be Simon.

"It's alright Clary." Simon said, "I just…I get worried about you." I had to laugh at this.

"Simon I'm pretty sure that I'm all right in the fending for myself department."

"Yeah I know Clary." He said his voice sounding far off as if he was somewhere else besides being right next to me. I didn't like that feeling, I felt alone, lost, confused.

"Simon?" I asked after a long pause.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to know…" I faltered not knowing if I wanted to tell him what I was really about to ask. _Hey Simon I just wanted to know if you thought that it would be ok to continue seeing Isabelle, Alec, and Jace? Yeah I know that my mother has raised me to not trust the clave, or Valentine, but this guy…he makes my heart hammer, makes me actually want to be in a group, with actual people and everything. _Yeah that would go over well.

"Clary what?" Simon asks there's worry in his voice that I had never heard before. I can feel him sit up and his gaze rake over my face. But he won't find anything there. I have too many walls for that.

"I just wanted to know," I said sitting up to and giving him the best grin that I could, "If you wanted to go get ice cream?" Simon laughed at this wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Simon!" I screeched, "Vampire strength, vampire strength!" He laughed even harder but this time he released me.

He was starring at me now, shaking his head a little bit. He was having an internal battle, that was for sure. And I would bet my life that it was to ignore the fact that I didn't ask my real question, or just go with it. Him nodding showed that me that one of these sides had won. The problem was that inside my own mind there was a battle raging...did I want him to call me out or not?

"Yeah," he said, "That sounds great."

"So…" Simon said watching me as I licked my chocolate, vanilla twist. He hadn't got any ice cream, a fault of being a vampire he couldn't really stomach normal food.

"So what?" I asked him, bumping him with my hip and making him stumble for a second before he composed himself again.

"So are we going to randomly stumble upon your new friends?" he asked, "Going demon hunting with them are something like that?" I sighed, we had avoided this discussion for the last thirty minutes as we had walked to the Tasty Twist and ordered. I should have guessed we would have soon fallen on the discussion again.

"That was an anomaly," I said to him, "I mean I went almost seventeen years of my life not meeting a single one of them. What is the chance that it will happen again?"

"I would say a hundred percent chance." Simon said suddenly stopping in the middle of the walkways in Central park. Which let me tell you, is a stupid idea. The people that had been walking behind us had slammed into us from behind causing me to loose my grip on my ice cream making it plummet towards the ground. And that's where it would have landed if Simon hadn't reacted and grabbed the cone not two mille seconds after it had left my hands.

"Watch where you're going." The angry women and man said from behind us. I turned around to give them an apology, but they were already scuttling off in a different direction. I looked at Simon to see his face returning to normal after the glare he had given the two love birds. _That's why they ran_, I thought, _prey running from the predator. _

"What has gotten into you today?" I said to him, hands on hip and a shocked face, "You are not usually like this Si."

"Clary tur…"

"So this is Si," said a familiar voice from behind me, I automatically straightened at his voice. "I thought I was going to have some competition. Obviously I was wrong."

"Shadowhunter." Simon said narrowing his eyes. At the person behind me, I heard a small chuckle that was becoming way too familiar for my liking. I turned around slowly to see Jace standing there like an avenging angel. All golden in the sunlight, the only problem was that he was wearing his black hunting gear, and marks covered his arms, one peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Yep, complete kick ass, avenging angel.

"We should talk somewhere else." I said, ignoring the weird looks that I was getting from the muddies, they only saw two teenagers talking to air. I wouldn't be surprised if one called the insane asylum.

"Why not right here? I've got plenty of questions for you miss mysterious. Like for instance why does your Si here seem unaffected by the sun? Or how about why I can't see your permanent marks, when yesterday they were so clearly written over you?" I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk away from him.

The two males glared at each other for a second, before they decided it smart to follow me. It was actually humorous the way that Simon walked on my left side, and Jace walked on my right. Periodically they would glare at each other or Jace would make a snide comment. But I could only suppress a grin and continue to walk.

"Are we almost there?" Simon wined after a little bit.

"Simon it's been seven minutes," I said rolling my eyes, "And if you two would stop being…you. We might get there faster."

"Sorry Green eyes," Jace said, "But I'm with the bloodsucker on this one. It is not are fault that you decided to talk in the most secluded place in New York." I shook my head at this.

"You know what," Simon said, "I'm back on Clary side. Even if her reasoning makes no since at all." Of course I barely even noticed that, I was still mulling over Jace's comment.

"Green eyes?" I asked him.

"It's a nickname." He said dryly, "It's what I do. I give people nicknames."

"Did you know people who give nicknames to everyone use that as a shield," Simon interrupted again, "Something about if you be a complete ass to them and have a nickname it doesn't make you feel as bad."

"Did you just make that up?" Jace asked, "Because that has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." I ignored both of these comments and continued my conversation with Jace from before. It's something you get used to when your best friend is Simon.

"Anyways," I said, "Most people would call me red, or something to do with the hair." I gestured towards my fiery hair. It hadn't been that corporative today so I had swept it up in a side braid.

"I figured that you get that a lot," Jace said, "And I wanted to be original. Why? Do you not like it Green eyes? Because to be honest you're kind of stuck with it." I just shook my head in annoyance. I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Where here." I said finally. We had arrived at a little clearing in the small woods in central park. It was perfect because no one else knew where it was, and no one would here our conversation.

"How do you know about this place?" Jace asked

"That's not relevant." I said to him. I was not going to tell him that this was one of the places that my mom had trained me. Showed me how to kill and protect the muddies from the evils of our world. Nope. He would never know.

Jace sighed, reaching up his arms and scratching his head. Messing up his perfect golden hair.

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm going to be asking a lot of questions and getting no answers?"

"That's not true," I said to him, "If you're really nice I might give you half answers." He shook his head. I watched him as he got settled on a boulder by the side of the clearing. Simon had made himself comfortable in a branch in a tree, and that left me standing in the middle of the clearing by myself. I didn't move.

"First question," I said to him, "Did you inform the Clave of my presence."

"Why do you get to ask the first question?" Jace protested.

"You asked the first question if you think about it." Simon said from his tree.

"She didn't answer." Jace said back.

"I didn't answer in the way you would have liked." I said to him, "There is a difference." Jace mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"No I did not inform the Clave," he said, "Neither Alec, Isabelle, or I informed anyone of your presence. They wanted to, but I thought it unwise."

"And why is that?" I asked

"Nope, I get to ask the next question?" Jace said, I rolled my eyes but gave him a gesture to continue, "Why can't I see your permanent marks? Last night you were covered in them."

"I hid them with a rune." I said, picking my words carefully.

"Like a glamour?"

"Of sorts."

"But what…"

"No more questions Jace. I answered two of yours, you answer two of mine."

"Fine." He huffed.

"Why did you not inform anyone of my presence?" I asked

"Because I wanted to unravel the secret of you, and if I had informed the Clave they would have sent someone else to come and collect. Which," he said sounding annoyed, "Is completely wrong. I am the best Shadowhunter of our generation. Better than most of the adults, but they don't let me do anything fun. It's just kill this demon, or kill that. You Green eyes, are my chance to prove to everyone that I am more than just a demon killer."

"I found two things wrong with that explanation," Simon said lazily swinging his leg back and forth in the air. If he wasn't a vampire I would have been afraid that he would fall, as it was I barely gave him a glance "One. Isn't your job description as a Shadowhunter, demon killer? I mean that is what you guys do."

"We just don't kill demons bloodsucker," Jace said glaring, "We enforce the law, investigate anomalies, make sure that rouge vampires don't go around killing humans." Jace sounded like he would have gone on, but I cut him short.

"There is more than appears Simon. You should respect that." I said. Jace looked at me funnily, almost with respect in his amber gaze. Simon gave me a shake of his head and a what-the-heck look.

"Second." He said slowly, "You are _not_ the best Shadowhunter of your generation." Jace laughed.

"I think I am." He said.

"Nope," he said, "That would be Clare Bear over there." He said sluggishly pointing at me. Jace looked at me and eye brow raised, I gave him a die for smile, this made his eyebrow rise higher.

"Really." He said getting up and making his way over to where I was standing. He covered the ground with a speed I had only seen Simon go at, and the only reason Simon could do that was because he's a vampire. I didn't have much time to ponder that thought because Jace was in front of me, golden orbs gazing into my own.

"Yeah." I said softly. This was the wrong idea, because it made Jace lean in more to hear. We were now only inches apart. Just a few inches and I could be in his arms, kissing him…No I couldn't think like that. Couldn't let myself.

"Well then," Jace said, "I think that we should figure this out. Don't you?"

"Hmm." I said smiling I felt myself leaning towards him. Jace was grinning like a fool, but his eyes seemed to have darkened.

"But right now," he said moving closer to me again, "right now I think…"  
>"We have visitors!" Simon's yelled from right behind us. I jumped away from Jace and turned to guiltily look at Simon. No way he would have missed that little slip. Simon was looking at me with a hurt expression. He met my eyes for two seconds before nodding his head in the opposite direction. He obviously did not want to talk to me right now.<p>

I turned to where Simon had nodded, to see someone starring at the three of us, more like a fairy starring at us, with amusement glistening in his dark green eyes.

They fairy like all fey was absolutely stunning, but under that I could see the wicked glint that allowed them to destroy so many human lives without another thought. Blue, black hair fell across his perfectly shaped face, and a small leaf tattoo was present right on his cheek. The Fairy wore a slivery armor, announcing him as a knight of the court.

"What do you want Meliorn?" Jace asked with a sneer.

"You know him?" I asked with disbelief.

"Isabelle has a unique taste in men." Jace huffed.

"Oh." I said turning back to Meliorn, who only seemed to look more amused. "So, what do you want?" This time my voice was harsh, I hated that amused look.

"The queen would like too see you two." He said looking pointedly at Jace and I. "The daylighter will have to stay here. My lady does not like the company of the night children, even if he fools the ignorant by walking in the day."

"Fine with me," Simon said slowly backing up, "Fey gives me the creeps." I couldn't help but chuckle at that, Simon never acted like the cold and secluded vampire he should be. Meliorn was looking at him oddly, and Jace was just rolling his eyes.

"Why does the queen want to see us?" Jace asked, "Why should we go?"

"The queen has answers that are in both of your interest. About the past, present, and future."

"Sometimes," I said to him, "It is best to find those answers out yourself." Meliorn smiled at me.

"Her majesty said that you would be more difficult to appease." Meliorn said, "So she said to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"She said that she knows where the boy is, the one that you are looking for. She says that she will help you understand your past, your father's betrayal."

"I know what my father did." I snarled at him, "I do not need her help for that."

"There is more." Meliorn said. "The question is our you ready to know?"

I wouldn't deny that this peeked my interest. I needed to know where the Herondale boy was, but I wouldn't mind knowing some fun facts about my father where about. I looked at Jace who was starring at me slightly confused. He had no idea what me and Meliorn had just talked about, and by the look on his face I knew that he already decided that he was going.

"Fine." I said to Meliorn, "Take us to her majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people, the next chapter should be a good one, don't ya think;)<strong>

**Hope you loved it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more review's i get the faster I'll have the next chapter out for you lovely people. Well expcept for this week, I'm going camping!**

**Again REVIEW! Love-Love2Write DealWithIt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo...I finally got it up. Yeah I know it took forever i was more or less concentrating on my other story more. This is knd of like a side project. Oh the other story is called Catwalk Love, taking place in the other world of Will and Tessa:) Stil I'm more of a Clace fan myself. **

**Anyways I'll let you read now:)**

* * *

><p>Merliorn took us through the dense woods farther away from the park and Simon.<p>

"I thought the entranceway was at the lake in the park." I mused aloud. Merliorn smirked at me, continuing to move stealthily through the trees and shrub.

"That's more of a visitor entrance." He said, "This is a resident entrance per say."

"Lucky us." Jace mumbled under his breath. Lightly I nudged him with my elbow. No need to have angry fey on our hands. Jace gave me a glare. Well maybe I didn't hit as lightly as I thought…maybe.

Silence fell over us once again as we maneuvered are way through the dense shrubbery. Merliorn seemed to be taking his sweet time, and honestly I was starting to get annoyed. I could feel the leaves in my hair, and I was getting sick of stumbling over random fallen branches or roots.

Finally we came to another clearing with a large oak tree standing in the middle. Five other fey dressed in knights' armor circled the tree. When they saw Merliorn they bowed slightly. He must have been a head knights. Merliorn nodded and the five fey all touched there blade to the tall oak. A flash of light and some tree morphing later a door appeared. I heard Jace smirk.

"Was it just me or did you think that deserved some intense music." He said sarcastically. I scowled at him and continued to follow Merliorn into the oak door.

Everyone has felt the feeling of relief as they stepped into a nice air conditioned building after standing in the blazing sun. That was exactly what it felt like as we stepped into the underground chambers of the fair folk's realm. Merliorn seemed to become even more stiff and distant as we entered. I didn't even know that was possible. Jace noticed too, and acknowledged it with a huff under his breath that sounded something like mucking bass mole.

It didn't take long until we came into what had to be the queens holding room. It was elaborately decorated in bright greens and purples. And what had to be the royal fey sat in a circle all around a large thrown that sat unoccupied for the time being. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I realized that we weren't going to be seeing any of the lesser fey. Those little devils looked more…well devil like than the angel faced knights and royals.

I was taking in my massive surroundings when I heard a sigh run through the court. The royals stood and began to bow. Jace stiffened beside me, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees. I turned towards the thrown.

The Queen had arrived.

Of course she was beautiful. The Fair Folk where all beautiful. But somehow the queen seemed to be a shinning light in an already bright room. I couldn't help but look at my self, and feel completely dull in comparison. She was the sun and I was barely a piece of dust in the wind.

"Nephilim." The queen said her voice caring through the huge room and ringing in my ears. Jace bowed his head in respect to the queen. I didn't; I had no respect for her. The queen just smiled.

"Where are your manner shadowhunter?" she asked me, "If you come to my court and want answers you should at least be respectful."

"Respect," I spat at her, "Is something you must earn from me. And so far you're not even close." I heard Jace chuckle softly next to me. He probably thought I had a death wish for talking to the Queen of the Fair Folk like that. Hey, maybe I did.

"You have the ferocity of your father young shadowhunter." She said smiling. "What is the saying that the mundane's are always ranting on about? Like father, like son. That's it, or I guess in this case like daughter." I stiffened slightly, my eyes burning with disgust at the mention of my father. The Queen saw this and a cold look of contempt washed over her face as she realized the hate that rushed through me. "But I guess that is not such a good thing."

"My father is not part of this conversation," I said, "You offered answers and that is why we are here."

"I did indeed," she mused. "Very well Nephilim you may ask your question. Why don't we start with the golden one since he seems to have much better manners." I rolled my eyes, but took a step back so Jace could ask his question.

"My lady," He said bowing slightly. The queen smirked, looking pleased at the beautiful boy that was bowing to her. "To be honest my only questions at the moment involve Clary."  
>"And those are not for you to answer." I said to her. No need to let Jace know any more than was necessary about me. The queen just raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You don't know anything about her?" The queen asked Jace, "Nothing at all?"

"I don't even know her last name" Jace said.

"And that is how it should stay." I mumbled under my breath. If the queen heard me she ignored my comment and continued the conversation as if I hadn't spoken.

"Clary here is quite the mystery your highness." Jace said giving her a breath taking smile, "My hope is that you could enlighten me."

"That I can do young shadowhunter." She said smiling. It was a smile that could make any mundane weak in there knees and fall head over heels for the fairy queen, but we weren't mundane and Jace didn't give her a smile back. A warm feeling bubbled inside me, something that I had never felt before. I didn't like it and quickly shook it away replacing it with the nothingness that I usually felt. "The first thing you should know is her last name."

"Fray." I said looking at her heatedly, "Clarissa Elizabeth Fray." The queen turned to me a deadly smile on her face. Jace, however, had a confused face.

"There is no shadowhunter family named Fray," he said to me looking slightly hurt, "It's something we study, you should know that." I didn't answer just looked away from him. What the hell was I suppose to tell him. _Hey Jace, my dad's Valentine Morgenstern the person that started the revolt and tried to over throw the Clave. Yeah you know him. And guess what he's still alive._ Yeah like that was going to happen.

"Her real last name young shadowhunter," the queen said to Jace softly, "her father's." Jace opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I cut him off, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Ok," I said to the queen, "He asked a question now it's my turn." I said giving her a sweet smile, and channeling my angel charm. It didn't work.

"It is my court shadowhunter I will answer the questions I want." She said in a harsh voice.

"So I'm just going to stand here while you answer all his questions," I said rolling my eyes, "It's because you think he's prettier than me isn't it."

"You think I'm pretty?" Jace asked me, blinking his eyelashes rapidly and leaning closer to me his hands clasped together in front. I couldn't help it: I laughed. He just looked so ridiculous that I had too. The queen wasn't amused.

"Shadowhunter!" She yelled at me. I visibly flinched as I turned slowly to meet her icy gaze. Somebody didn't like to be ignored in her own court. "I think that I have put up with your antics quite well Clarissa. The only reason I do this is because I understand that your raising wasn't exactly pleasant," Again I flinched again. My raising wasn't something I liked to talk about, "But you are now being annoying just to anger me. The only person that has ever done that is Valentine Morgenstern." She did it on purpose, the bitch. Hmm….was I allowed to call the fey queen a bitch? I know it was in my head in all, but seriously was it allowed? Oh well, I break all the rules anyways.

"You met Valentine before." Jace mused. I had to let a little sigh of relief; he didn't connect the like father like son comment in the fact that she just compared me to Valentine.

"Yes I have young shadowhunter," she said smirking, "It wasn't a very pleasant visit either. But then again most of the visits from your kind aren't." I thought about putting in a snide comment, but decided that staying quiet was my best option at the moment.

"Wait a second," Jace said narrowing his eyes slightly, "why am I young shadow hunter and she is shadowhunter?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, or at least tried too. I hadn't noticed that, and I was impressed that he had. Everything the queen said had meaning, like a puzzle waiting to be fit together; the hard part was finding where the pieces went.

"I assume Jace," I said, "She needed someway to address us without the other thinking that it was them she was talking too." My words dripped sarcasm. Jace caught this and snorted his agitation.

"It is a good question young shadowhunter," the queen said softly. I rolled my eyes, she really liked Jace better. "And there is a simple reply. You may be slightly older than her but not in the way that matters. She has seen more, gone through more than most adults will there whole life. And in that way she is old; older than most people will ever grow to be." The queen was looking at me with an expression that I would have never thought would be directed at me. Respect.

"Great," Jace mumbled, "More mysteries of the mysterious Clarissa Fray. Which, by the way, isn't even her real name."

"You got it." I said to him giving him a die for smile. He just looked up and shook his head and mumbled something about being worse than Isabelle.

"I'm happy that you two are finally together." The queens voice made both are head snap towards her, confusion was written clearly in both of ours. "You are the perfect pair."

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"You know Clarissa dear," the queen said ignoring my question, "I have to ask you something."

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes in suspicion. I had a feeling that a puzzle piece was about to fall in place.

"Do you know the golden ones last name?" she asked. I knitted my eyebrows together in thought. She was right. I didn't know Jace's last name.

"It's Wayland." He said confused, "Something that I don't need to hide form the world unlike someone I know." He grumbled. But I barely even noticed that, I was to preoccupied by that last name. Wayland was the last name that my father had taken when he went into hiding. A man that had trusted him, worshiped him; he had murdered in cold blood and put his bones in the house fire making the Clave believe that he was dead. My mother had kept tabs on my father's movements after the uprising, and she had figured out that he had taken over Michael's life, raising the Herondale boy as his secret weapon. Making the boy believe that he was actually his father. The last thing we had on my father's movement was his suppose death as Michael Wayland. You had to give him props for that. Fooling the Clave into believe two fake deaths. My father was crazy but he was still good.

"Him," I whispered after a long pause, "He…he's…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Jace; the beautiful boy that was standing in front of me. He was my father's secret weapon. He had been unlucky enough to be raised by the monster, something that I had barely escaped. He was the Herondale boy that had been ripped out of his own mother's stomach so my father could have his super solider, because I had escaped. I was not going to be the one to break that news to him. The queen just nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Jace yelled to no one in particular. "I thought I was going to get answers here, but all I have is more questions."

"Tell us young shadowhunter," the queen cooed from her throne. She was obviously enjoying my shock and Jace's almost mundane confusion on the subject, "You are stronger than most shadowhunter, No? You can run faster, move quickly, fall stories without getting a scratch. You learn things faster, and can take marks that should be impossible to have at your age. People call you perfect; a deadly weapon." By the end her voice is cold in there is a slight up roar as the news races through the court.

"The angel's gift." I whisper.

"And you Clarissa?" The queen asks, "What is your talent? Let the boy know at least one thing about you."

"The angel's words." I said softly, "I speak the language of the heavens." This time it was louder.

"Your marks," Jace whispers to me. His face is completely neutral. The usual spark that they have are gone, and the bright gold is replaced with an almost black glint. "The ones that I have never seen before…you…you can create them can't you."

"One of the secrets have been solved." I said cheerfully trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work.

"That is impossible." Jace said plainly. He wasn't looking at me anymore, and an aching feeling in my chest started to form.

"Jace I..."

"It's impossible." He said cutting me off. The aching feeling only grew.

"I have answered your questions," the queen said smiling, "you are now excused from the court."

"How the hell could the Clave not know about you?" Jace asked again. He obviously had no attention of leaving. The queen really didn't seem to mind.

"The Clave is terribly misinformed." I said to him. Jace chuckled a little bit and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't help but feel happy that he was smiling again, but as soon as the light was there it was gone. The aching feeling replaced the joy.

"You are dismissed Shadowhunters." The queen said again, still smiling. "Merliorn escort them out." The guard that had brought us out came forward. He bowed to his queen before he walked in front of me and Jace.

"Follow." He ordered his head still facing forward. Jace bowed slightly to the queen before he began to follow. I just started walking.

"Manners Shadowhunter." The queen's voice came from behind me.

"Like I said," I shouted over my shoulder, "Earn it." Even in the darkness I could see Jace's smirk.

We had to use the visitors exit. This meant that we had to walk up a staircase that exited in the middle of a pond in Grand Central Park. Which meant that we were dripping wet and cold as we came back to the surface and the sun. I was happy that I had put on a glamour before I left so that all the muddies wouldn't be staring at me like idiots. A random girl popping out of a pond isn't something that they would usually see.

Ahh, the luxuries of being a mundane.

Simon was waiting for us, lounging carelessly on a bench across the pond. He gave me a grin when he saw me dripping wet. He knew I hated what the water did to my hair, it made it poof out and frizz like a lions main. He was probably enjoying the sight of a miserable me. I huffed at him, quickly braiding my hair to the side and marching over to him.

"Hi there Clare Bear," he said smiling. A mundane walking by looked at him like he was crazy, he didn't seem to mind, "How where the old fair folk to ya."

"Shut the hell up Si." I said rolling me eyes. He burst out laughing and a group of people that were having a picnic under the big tree by the pond glared at him.

"Simon they can't see me." I informed him

"Ehh," he said "They already think I'm crazy. The damn pixies were bugging me earlier, and let's just say that there was a lot of slapping and yelling." I burst out laughing at my friends antics. It was nice to hear something normal again. It seemed like in the last hour my life had completely changed, yet here was Simon being…well Simon.

"What do you want?" Simon suddenly growled at someone behind me. I turned around to see that Jace had finally come over and was now looking at Simon with as much hate as Simon was looking at him.

"Listen bloodsucker." Jace snarled, "I don't know how you can be out in the sun, I don't know what the hell is happening, and I definitely don't know anything about Clary here. But I need to talk to her, and I would prefer that you weren't here."

"That's too bad Jace," I said turning to him, "Whatever you need to say can be said in front of him. I'd probably just tell him anyways."

"Ok," Jace said running his hand through his hair, "But you both wont like it."

"Why would I like anything you say?" Simon mumbled. I gave him a pointed glare and he shut up quickly. Jace took in a deep breath.

"Clary," he said softly, "I need you to come with me to the institute." Silence overcame are group. I looked at Simon and he looked at me, a grin was covering both are faces. Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed. Like on the ground, in tears laughing. Simon was doing the same and now people were openly gawking at him.

"Clary? Go to the institute?" Simon said wiping a tear away from his eye. "The very idea is hysterical." He said sliding into another fit of laughter. Jace didn't seem to think it was funny though. He was looking at Simon like he wanted to kill him right then, he was probably searching his head for a reason to do it too.

"You can't be serious Jace," I said regaining my composure, a smirk still covered my face. "I've been avoiding the Clave all my life why do you think I would just go to them."

"Yeah," Simon said through his fits of laughter, "I can see it. Hey I'm Clary, just wanted you to know that a crazed person is after me. Oh and he is actually my…" He didn't finish the sentence before he was on the ground.

"Simon," I seethed, "what the hell?"

"No it's ok Clary," Jace said a smile on his face, "The bloodsucker story was quite interesting I would love to hear it." Simon was looking at me with his puppy dog eyes, asking for forgiveness. Maybe it was the fact that my whole day had been shit, but I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. Instead I turned to Jace.

"When will you get it through your thick skull?" I said taking a step towards him so that are faces were close. "I will _never _tell you. I don't want you to know. And I will not go with you to the institute."

"Clary…" he whispered.

"No Jace," I whispered back. I felt tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes threatening to fall. Like I said; shitty day. "It's not safe for me there."

"Why Clary?" he said moving closer so that are foreheads were touching. His hand raced up my arms to my shoulder causing goose bumps to form where he touched. I shivered and moved closer to him. "Tell me why?" His lips where so close to mine now. All I would have to do is lean in the last centimeter for them to touch. Angels how I wanted too. I wanted to taste those soft lips. I could already feel the warmth of his breath fanning over my face, making conscious thoughts become harder and harder to form

A cough came from behind me breaking me out of the trance. I shook my head moving away from Jace. I couldn't get close like that again. That was the third time in two days. Maybe, maybe it would be possible if I wasn't who I was and he wasn't him. But we weren't two teenagers, not even two teenage Shadowhunters. We were Valentine's experiments, and I needed to remember that.

"Unimportant." I say finally, happy to see that my voice is strong. I let my face become neutral and my eyes blank, "all that matters now is that you will not tell the Clave of these events."

"I said I wouldn't." Jace said eyes narrowed at Simon. I had a feeling that those two would never get along. When his face returned to mine it was diplomatic, giving nothing away. Good, I thought. But something else in my mind was screaming no. Screaming for me to screw the rules and just kiss him.

"Very well," I said turning towards Simon who had picked himself off the ground and was now standing, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Simon." He nodded and we both turned to leave. We took about three steps before I felt a large, warm hand wrap around my wrist. I turned slowly, already knowing who it was.

"Will I see you again?" Jace asked me. His face was blank but his eyes had hope. My heart soared at the fact that he wanted to see me again, even though he knew I had no attentions of telling him anything. A smile broke across my face.

"Yeah," I said, "That sounds good." It was his turn to smile, and it was a beautiful one at that. Perfect, except for a chipped tooth. Still, it fit him perfectly.

"See you then Green eyes." He said. He then let go of my wrist and with a nod turned the other way to leave. Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me the other way. I could tell he was seething, but he didn't talk until he knew that Jace couldn't hear. He would know too; Vampire.

"I ban you from seeing golden boy." Simon declared.

"Simon you can't do that," I said rolling my eyes, "Even if you could you couldn't."

"Clary that makes no since." He said in a what-the-hell-voice.

"It's simple really Si," I said softly, "The queen told me something, and now I need him."

"What the hell could a fairy possibly say that makes you get close to the one thing that you have been avoiding your whole life?" Simon asked angrily.

"He's it Si. He's the one."

"Clarissa Fray don't you get all metaphorical on me. You never believed in…"

"No Simon," I said rolling my eyes and shoving him slightly, "Not as in my soul mate."

"Oh," Simon said sounding relieved. "Then what?"

"He's the Herondale boy." I said to him, "The one person that can help me kill my father." Simon sighed running his hands through his brow, shaggy, hair. He needed a hair cut.

"You, Clare bear, have one messed up family."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM!<strong>

**There you go, Clary story is becoming revealed and Jace cant seem to keep away(wink wink)**

**I promise the next chapter will be full of Clace. I love Smon to death but sometimes he just gets in the way!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Oh and I promise to update this story more...hopefully!**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I havent updated in forever. It's just that I was more into reading than writing lately. And to be completely honest I've had this one wrote up for a long time. **

**I let you read now. Just don't be mad, be happy that the next chapter is finally up**

* * *

><p>I had been watching them for a week now. All three of them; the two Lightwood siblings and Jace.<p>

Isabelle Lightwood, AKA hot one (Simons words not mine), seemed to be the most interesting of the group. She liked wearing short little dresses, or revealing tops, and she never went anywhere with out high heels and her whip. She was vicious when they were hunting, and ruthless when insulted. She was witty, like Jace, and the two seemed to be in constant state of argument. From what I had gathered from their constant bickering at Tiki's, she was also a horrible cook. I liked her.

Alec Lightwood, AKA withdrawn one (Simon again) was the most mysterious of the group. He was the eldest, yet he seemed to be less honed in the shadowhunting way. When they did go hunting he seemed to be always watching Isabelle's and Jace's back with his trusty bow that he took with him. He didn't talk much, just seemed to nod his head or give a slight smile as a reaction to anything. We are also pretty sure that he is in a relationship with Mangus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn. You do not want to know how we figured that out.

Finally there was Jace Herondale/Wayland, AKA golden boy. (We both agreed on this one.) The queen was right about his skills; he harnessed the angel's gift. When they fought he was a blur of gold furry. He barely ever got hurt, even when rushing into stupid situation that most Shadowhunters are age wouldn't make it out of. His whole life seemed to revolve around training and fighting. This gave him a cocky bastard smugness that I hadn't seen with are brief time together. The bad news was he was also more alert to his surroundings. I almost got caught two times when we were watching him, I'm almost positive that he saw me at least once. Like I said before, flaming red hair is pretty hard to hide.

I had finally decided that it was time for me to talk to them again. I had to get buddy, buddy with them anyways. Like it or not I was going to need their help, especially Jace's. Beside it was nice to think that I was expanding my friend base to four instead of one.

So there I was. Standing across from the New York institute, marked up and ready for anything. Of course I was more or less ready for the three of them to hurry up and get outside. I was really starting to get bored standing in my bad ass, mysterious stance. (Arms crossed feet shoulder width apart, smirk on face.) And I did look bad ass. I had dark washed boyfriend shorts and a simple red tank top on. Covering that was my favorite leather jacket, and I was wearing my black high heeled boots. My red hair was braided to the side, and I had made sure to actually put on slight amount of make up on. I kept telling myself that I just wanted to impress the style diva Isabelle, but it wasn't easy when your best friend kept telling you it was for another reason. I shook my head getting off that train of thought and decided to ponder the advantages of sitting down when I heard it. The ugly, creaking sound of the elevator coming down from the institute

Finally, they where coming.

"Izzy you burnt toast!" I heard Jace exclaim, "The simple act of making toast and you messed it up."

"Well if you want toast you can damn well make it yourself!" Isabelle yelled back, "Right Alec."

"Mmmm." Was Alec's incoherent reply. I snickered at their antics. Jace and Isabelle never seized to surprise me with their arguing.

"See Alec agrees." She said. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Izz I don't think Mmmm actually means anything," he said opening the gate to the institute. They where close now, if one of them looked up from there argument, or Alec stopped looking at the ground, they would see me.

"I think it means I agree." Isabelle said.

"Well I think…." Jace broke off as his eyes landed on me. I gave him a giant smirk and a little wave, "Clary." He said.

"You think Clary Jace?" Isabelle said rolling her eyes, "that doesn't make any sense."

"No you idiot," Jace said, "Clary, as in the noun, at the moment referring to a person. For example; I talked to Clary. Clary being the noun."

"Shut up you asswhole I know that," Isabelle mumbled, "I just don't know…You!" she finally looked up. I gave her a smile. "You're the girl from the club." She said.

"Yes I am." I said giving all three of them a smile now. Alec had looked up but only recognized me with a slight nod of his head. "I told you I would see you again." I told Jace, he just smiled.

"Why are you here Green Eyes?" Jace asked walking over, closely fowled by his friends, "I thought you said you would never go to the institute."

"I'm not in the institute Jace," I said in a duh voice, "Not even on the property. I'm merely standing across the street from it."

"Well you're in a sarcastic mood today." Jace noted.

"It's been a good week." I said in reply

"Well that is always good," Isabelle said pushing her way pass Jace and towards me. She had a smile on her face. "It is also always good when someone can out wit Jace. You are now my new favorite person." She reached out and grabbed my hand forcefully to shake. "I think we started are relationship badly. I'm Isabelle Lightwood."

"Clary Fray." I said smiling.

"Fray?" she said catching on to the same thing that Jace had.

"Don't ask." Jace mumbled under his breath. I just smiled.

"Well Clary we were just about to go to Tiki's," Isabelle said, "Would you care to join us?"

"I would love too." I smiled happily. Isabelle squeaked before looping her arm in mine like we were already best friends and starting to drag me away.

As we made are way to Tiki's Isabelle deemed it necessary to tell me the majority of her life story and part of Alec's. Jace stayed close to us, always spitting his two sense in to the story are making a witty reply. Even Alec joined into the conversation after awhile. I was happy to report that by the time we got to Tiki's I was laughing and actually enjoying myself. Something that I hadn't done in quite awhile.

"So Clary," Isabelle started as she slid into the red leather booth. I slid into the booth across from her fowled closely by Jace. Isabelle rolled her eyes at this. "Tell us something about you." I looked at her an eyebrow raised. Jace snorted.

"Anything," Isabelle said, "Family, hobbies, favorite color." I chuckled slightly.

"Family…it's complicated. But what I can tell you is that I have a wonderful mother who will go nameless, and a great step father who will also go nameless."

"Siblings?" Isabelle asked.

"Complicated."

"Wait a second," Jace said from beside me, "I asked these questions and you just brushed me off! What the hell makes Izzy any different then me?"

"Very simple Jace," I said grinning, "You're you and she is well…her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"When does anything I say make sense to you?" I asked him. Jace frowned at this and I heard Alec laugh from where he was sitting next to Isabelle. "Anyways." I said continuing like Jace hadn't interrupted me, "Hobbies are fighting, training, and the occasional drawing. I'm quite talented if I do say myself. And as for a favorite color I would have to say dark blue." I stopped there and all three looked at me expectedly. Like they actually thought I was going to continue. Haven't they learned anything from our brief acquaintanceship. I never tell more than I have too.

I was saved from the awkward moment by a platinum blond faire that walked over to get are orders, making googily eyes at Jace. I didn't like that at all.

"Hey there Goldie." The waitress said giving him a flirty smile. Isabelle rolled her eyes at this before sticking her nose back into the menu. "What would you like today?" Jace didn't seem to notice the advances of the pretty fey girl, but instead looked more concentrated on his menu. Finally he put it down and made eye contact with her.

"The usual for me Kaelie," he said giving her a little wink, I stifled my laugh by biting my lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaelie who gave me a glare in return.

"Same for me." Alec said from the other side of the table.

"And me." Isabelle said chirpily, but her eyes held a distaste for the fey.

"And what about you?" Kaelie asked me with a pointed glare.

"Just get me a basket of fries. I feel like something salty." I said giving her my angel smile. Kaelie just rolled her eyes before sass-shaying off to place the orders. When she left all three sets of eyes went back to me, and the awkward moment was making a strong comeback.

"Yes?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice that came off very sarcastic. Honestly I was impressed with myself.

"Anything else you would like too share with us?" Isabelle asked. I leaned back in my seat a look of fake concentration on my face.

"Nope," I said popping the p, "nothing I can think of."

"What about certain abilities?" Jace asked me. I turned to him eyebrows raised.

"You didn't tell them did you?" I asked in a plain voice. Jace smiled slightly.

"Tell us what?" Alec asked.

"The day that Jace paid me a little visit." I replied still looking at him.

"What?" Isabelle shouted, "Jace Wayland you went to see her without us! I thought we made a deal that…"

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," Jace said shaking his head slightly, "When have I ever upheld any deals."

"That," Isabelle said sinking into her seat, "Is a very good question."

"So what happened?" Alec asked, obviously annoyed at his friend and the fact that he didn't have any answers. Well I guess he was going to get much anyways.

"We went to the Seelie Court," Jace said, "Paid the queen a visit."

"She wasn't very nice." I commented.

"No thanks to you." Jace mumbled under his breath. I ignored the comment.

"And?" Isabelle asked moving to the edge of her seat.

"She gave us cryptic riddles for answers, and I found out nothing at all." Jace said.

"That is a lie." I said rolling my eyes, "One; you found about my ability and the fact that you have one too. Two; I also found out an exceptionally important piece of data."

"Special ability?" asked Alec. Jace sighed.

"Alec you have noticed that Clary here is covered in some pretty weird runes?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I just thought that we haven't learned them yet." Alec replied.

"No Alec," Jace said rolling his eyes at his friend, "We've learned every single ruin in the Gray Book. Clary's special ability is that she can create new ones."

"It's true," I said shrugging like it was nothing, "I can." A silence over came our table as Alec and Isabelle absorbed the information. Finally Isabelle mustered the will power to speak.

"That…that…that's impossible." She stuttered out. I gave her a slight smile.

"No," I said, "I'm pretty sure that it is."

"Prove it." Alec said suddenly, sounding almost jealous. Hell who was I kidding he was jealous. I would be jealous of me. I sighed.

"Fine," I said looking at Izzy, "Give me your arm." She reached her arm out looking excited for what was about to happened.

"Why does Izzy get the cool rune?" Jace wined from beside me.

"Because I like her more." I said in the same voice. I heard Jace huff beside me, but he stayed quiet as I took out my steel and began to draw.

I decide to draw conceal. It was simple and would get my point apart. I started with the long curving line of the rune, before making a swirling x crossing over the middle. There was a flash and suddenly all of Isabelle's runes faded away. Alec and Izzy gasped.

"And that is why we can't see your runes right now?" Asked Alec.

"Yeppers." I said smiling, "It's called conceal and I made it up all by myself. Oh by the way Izzy it's permanent. If you want someone to see the runes you just will it and BAM runes are back."

"HA!" Isabelle suddenly shouted standing up and pointing her finger at Jace, "I've got a rune that you don't have." She said smirking. I saw a flash of jealousy before Jace's face became neutral again and a grin spread across his mouth.

"And I," he said pointing his thumb at himself, "Still have several that you don't have." Isabelle smiled disappeared and she shrunk back in her seat. It was odd to see her deflate like that, I wouldn't have picked her for one to do that. Maybe it was a touchy subject. I decided to forget it and save my new friend.

"Yeah but none of them are mine." I said in grinning, "and one of mine are like ten regular ones."

"Yeah!' Isabelle said laughing. She then turned to me, "Have I told you that you're my new favorite person in the whole world." I smiled at her.

"Something like that." I said back. Jace just huffed something under his breath about "girls."

It was around this time when Kaelie came back with are orders on a serving tray. As it turns out the usual for both Alec and Jace were large cheeseburgers with a side of fries, and for Izzy some kind of chicken salad. I was happy to report that my basket-o-fries looked absolutely sensational. For the first couple moments there was silence as we began to eat are food. Alec, surprisingly, was the first to talk.

"So what about Jace's gift?" he asked. I put the fry that was in my hand down on the platter and gave Alec a small smile.

"His gift?" I asked making sure I was hearing things right. Or maybe I was just trying to avoid answering the question. Ok, I just wanted to avoid asking the damn question.

"Yeah you said…"

"I know what I said." I said cutting Alec off. Isabelle turned to Jace.

"Do you know?" she asked. He shook his head, unable to talk because of the hamburger shoved in his mouth.

"He knows," I said quietly, "He just refuses to see it." A silence came over the table as all three of them looked at me. I gave them each a measured gaze telling them that the information they wanted; they were not going to get.

"Well then," Isabelle said, "Will you tell us the important information you learned?" I heard Jace snort from beside me, and Alec shook his head at his sister. She was obviously not getting the whole I-don't-give-anything-away thing. But I had a surprise for both of them.

"Actually," I said, "that is why I am here." Alec looked shocked, Izzy looked smug, and Jace began choking on the fries that he had just began to chew.

"Jace are you ok." Isabelle said not really sounding concerned.

"You," Jace said ignoring his sister and turning towards me, "You are going to actually give us information." I pouted at him.

"Is it actually that hard to believe?" I asked.

"Yes." They all three said at the same time. I had to suppress a smile to keep a composed face.

"Well…" I said.

"And here comes the but." Jace said to no one in general.

"It's not exactly for all of you," I said slowly, "It's more for Jace who can then tell you later."

"Why can't you just tell us if Jace is going to tell us later?" Isabelle asked. My face sobered up instantly at the question and I looked at Isabelle with an intense gaze.

"Some of it," I said leaning forward slightly. "Is not mine to tell." With that I suddenly stood up deciding that now would be a good time for a dramatic exist that I wanted. I looked at Jace expecting him to move, he didn't budge. So I kicked him in the shin; hard.

"Ouch!' he yelled giving me a glare. "What the hell was that for?"

"I need to go." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

"What about you needing to talk to me?" he asked getting out of the seat so that I could get out myself. I gave him a reassuring smile and a light pat on the shoulder.

"Meet me at my place in an hour," I said, "Alone."

"I don't know where…"

"Bullshit Jace," I said to him, "You are the one who stalked me to Central Park. You know damn well where I live."

"Fine," Jace said with a huff. "One hour."

"Thanks for lunch." I said turning my gaze to Alec and Isabelle, "It was nice talking to you." Then I left. Just started walking away from the three Shadowhunters that were starring me down. And being the bad ass that I am; I never looked back.

It was the stupidest idea that I had ever had. Invite the one person that I couldn't control myself around over; alone. Like I said, absolutely stupid. Sure what I needed to say was important, life threatening at that, but now Jace was going to be here any minute and I was absolutely freaking out. I never freak out.

My freak out was interrupted by the door bell being rung. He was here. Quickly I calmed my frizzing hair, checked myself in the mirror, plastered on a grin and went to see Jace. Boy was I screwed.

I didn't get a word out before a flash of gold flew through the door and into my house, leaving my staring at the green yard that Luke had worked hard to look so great. (He felt bad after his last wolf out.)

"Welcome." I said to no one before shutting the door and turning to Jace. He was currently looking at pictures of me growing up. He looked absolutely fascinated by it.

"You were a cute child," he said laughing, "Frizzy red hair, freckles….of course you have them still but there not the same anymore."

"Excuse me?" I asked not really understanding what he meant.

"Your not cute anymore," he said softly, "You're beautiful." My heart stopped at that moment, and my mind took a while to start up again.

"Oh," I said numbly. Jace grinned at my lost of words before he continued on looking at the pictures. "I'm not really getting what you find so fascinating about those. There just photos."

"I'm trying to figure you out," Jace said simply, "and these photos are the most I've actually seen of the real you. Past the bad ass, sarcastic, demon killer who never tells anyone anything." The real me? I didn't even know who that was, much less how to be the real me. I bit my lip nervously as Jace continued looking at the picture of the seven year old me smiling a missing tooth smile.

"What about you," I asked after a long pause, "Who's the real you?" It was an attempt to turn the pressure back on him instead of me, because honestly I didn't like it one bit.

"That is a mystery." He said smiling and finally putting down the picture. He paused before continuing, "You really don't like answering questions do you?" I laughed happy to have a common ground again.

"No," I said smiling. Not a grin, a genuine smile, "I really don't." Jace sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning against the hallway. He looked different standing in the bright lighting of my house. I could almost picture him as a guy coming to pick me up for a date. Mom and Luke in the kitchen whispering there concerns. And there would be concerns. If Jace was normal he would be the blond haired womanizer of the high school, with a badass motorcycle and tattoos. But we weren't normal, we were far from it.

Shaking my head out of the thought, I nodded my head toward the living room in the universal gesture of "this way". Jace was right behind me as we walked through the kitchen and into the red and caramel colored living room. Jace wasted no time flopping into one of the large couches. I took my seat in one of the recliners facing the fifty inch TV; not knowing what to say.

"Soooo…?" Jace opened. I chuckled slightly turning in my seat to see his golden eyes looking at me.

"So." I said softly.

"You wanted to tell me something Green Eyes?" It was another opening, but for some reason I couldn't tell him yet. I wanted to enjoy the smile that was on his face before he learned the truth, the shining glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah." I said closing that door.

"And that is…?" You could tell he was getting frustrated now and I didn't like the wrinkle that had formed on his forehead. I wanted to go over there and smooth it away, kiss his lips softly and apologies for everything.

But I didn't. Because that would be stupid.

Instead I clutched the armrest hard looking into those amber eyes, my mouth open in a loss of words.

"Jace," I finally managed to say, "It…it's not something that is exactly easy to say. You don't just go and drop a bomb on someone that could change their life forever."

"That is exactly what the United States did to Japan in World War Two." He said in a cocky voice.

"This isn't World War Two Jace," I said in a serious voice. He seemed to get my point because the cocky expression disappeared replaced by a more serious one. "But it is a war."

His face turned to one of confusion. I shook my head turning back towards the TV and resting my head in my hands. I felt tears start to prick at the corners of my eyes, I didn't want him to see me like this. Weak, pathetic. This had been a mistake bringing him here. The thought that I could actually tell him my true self, the one he wanted to know. It was absurd. But I had too. He was apart of this, and I needed to stop being selfish and man up.

I felt a strong, warm hand on my back causing me to pick my head up and turn towards the beautiful boy that was now standing inches away from me. Jace's hand suddenly came up caressing my cheek softly. My breath caught as his other soon fowled, cupping my head and forcing me to look up into his eyes.

"Clary," he whispered causing me to move forward till out foreheads were touching. "Clary…Clary please just tell me."

"This was a stupid idea." I said. I didn't mean to say that, it was just word vomit. Like I said, no control what so ever.

"Clary please." He was begging now. Sinking to his knee so that he was closer to my height, "I need to know." I laughed, not a happy laugh but a haunting one. Emotionless.

"I don't think you understand how true that statement is," I said my voice breaking at the end, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Then tell me Clary," Jace said in a whisper, "If it's so important, tell me." I suddenly jerked away from his hands. Ignoring the pained expression on his face I stood up and turned towards the large window that was currently giving light to the large living room area. Hey, it was a large window.

"Do you remember," I said so softly that I could barely hear myself, "What the queen said about me."

"She said a lot of things about you. Many I had no idea what they meant." I let a small smile come across my face at his comment. It was soon replaced with me nervously biting on my lip.

"My name Jace. What did she say about my name?" I said taking another step toward the window so that I was now touching the glass with my hand.

"She wanted you to tell me your true last name. Your fathers." He said.

I turned around then wanting to see his face one more time. Without the disgust the hate that would soon mask it. No pain from the truths. His whole life a lie; all because of my father. And he didn't disappoint. He looked confused, but his face still looked beautiful, and that blasted sparkle was still there. I was going to miss it.

"Clary," he said drawing me out of my daze, "your name."

"Yes," I said, "My name." I must have sounded confused because he spoke yet again, or maybe he just couldn't shut up.

"Yes Clary, your name." he said sarcastically. I smiled slightly at that before I took a deep breath and got ready to tell him the first of many secrets.

"My name is Clarissa. Elizabeth. Morgenstern." I paused as I watched the shook wash over Jace's face, "And I am Valentine's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, now you hate me more. Cliff hanger!<strong>

**Review please, i really do love to read them. They make me all warm and fuzzy:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And the Cliff Hanger comes to an end! Here's the next chapter for your slightly late christmas gift!:)**

**I won't talk anymore, I'll just let you read.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" was the first thing that came out of Jace's mouth, "No, absolutely not. You…you can't be." He was on his feet now a look of exasperation on his face. Actually there where about a million emotions on his face, I just couldn't tell you what most of them where. But I guess shocked would be a dominate one. "Valentine had only one child when he died, and they're both dead."<p>

"My mom was pregnant with me when she left my father," I said softly, "No one knew that I even existed. Thus the whole Clave doesn't know me thing." Jace just stared at me his face blank now. Slowly he sunk into the seat that I had previously been in, shaking his head slightly.

"There's more isn't there." He said

"Yeah," I said meekly, "There's a lot more." Jace took a deep breath before looking at me with an expression that said "go for it". I laughed softly making my way to the couch and plopping down. This part was going to be a little longer than my name.

"So you know about the Uprising and Valentines circle right?" I asked him.

"Who doesn't?" he asked harshly. I flinched slightly before continuing my story.

"Well I guess the first thing you need to understand is the fact that Valentine is actually…sort of…umm…well Jace he's not dead."

"That is…"

"He's alive Jace," I said cutting him off, "I wouldn't joke about this."

"Then who was in the fire?"

"Michael Wayland and his son." I said softly. This time Jace laughed, but it was a hysterical laugh.

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Wayland." Jace said in exasperation, "My dad was Michael Wayland. Last time I checked we were both very much alive after the fire occurred."

"And the plot thickens." I mumble to myself before looking at Jace getting ready to tell him the true story.

"My father faked his death," I began slowly, "He knew he had lost the battle and was too cowardly to take the punishment. So he killed Michael and his son, dressed them in his jewels and clothes, and took over there identity." The last part was a rush of words. I was trying to quicken the blow that Jace would take; maybe he wouldn't even understand what I had said. His face however, told me that he heard every last word.

"What about me Clary?" Jace said, "If your story is true than I would be dead."

"You're not a Wayland Jace." I said softly, "Your true last name is Herondale. Your father, Stephen, was Valentine's right hand man. He killed him too, right before he killed your mother, and took you as his own." Jace looked at me expressionless.

"Why would he take me?" he asked softly.

"Because you're like me," I said my voice harsh, "You were the second experiment out of three. We are the angels to the demon."

"So…so what you are saying is that my real name is Jace Herondale." He said looking at me with an unreadable expression, "And that my whole upbringing was a lie." He said plainly.

"Yeah and just one more thing that we didn't really cover…"

"There are many things that we really didn't cover." Jace huffed.

"Ok," I said "one of the things that I want to make sure you realize is the fact that the man who raised you, he was Valentine. He raised you to become a super solider like my brother."

"Your brother?" Jace asked

"Yeah Jonathan," I said softly, "He is an experiment too."

"Since I am entertaining your ideas here," Jace said motioning his hand in a small circle. "You keep saying experiments, like Valentine did something to us."

"He did." I said softly, "horrible things." A silence over came the room that made me almost shiver in anticipation of what was to come next.

"What?" Jace said shortly obviously getting annoyed with half answers.

"We all have angel blood running through are veins, that is what makes us Nephilim." I said proudly, "But Valentine. He became obsess with the idea of a super solider, a shadowhunter above shadowhunters. So he did the unthinkable, starting with my brother Jonathan. He went to a warlock and asked for the blood of a greater demon. Taking that blood he secretly fed it to my mother while she was pregnant for Jonathan. And when he was born…well my mother told me his eyes were black and she could only feel hate for her own child."

"So your brother is part demon," Jace said flatly, "What a happy family you have."

"But the demons blood consumed my brother," I continued ignoring Jace's remark, "and my father soon realized that demon blood wouldn't work. So he went the complete opposite way, and this time he secretly fed my mother, and yours, angel blood. Of course when my mother realized all this was happening she ran away, and blah…blah…blah. I was born, trained, grew up, and always hated my father. But it was also too late because that extra angel blood was still in me, and I was one of Valentine's super soldiers. Of course I escaped him; you didn't."

"That's why you can create new runes isn't it?" Jace said blatantly, "because Valentine…he…he….experimented on us.

"And it is also why you are such a great shadowhunter Jace," I said, "I can speak the language of the Angels, but you have the Angels gift. You are faster, stronger; you are everything better than anyone else."

"But my fath…Valentine he died again," Jace mumbled, "I saw it. I saw him die with my own two eyes. Two warlocks just came in and kill him."  
>"My fathers evil," I said laughing slightly, "But you have to give him credit. He is really good with faking deaths."<p>

"He's not dead is he?" Jace said.

"No," I said, "My mother had been keeping tabs on him and we believe that somehow he figured this out. Not wanting us to know anything that we already had he made a disappearing act. He just fell off the face of the earth."

"So he faked his death to get away from you guys?"

"That's what we think."

"U Huh," Jace said nodding slightly. There was a long pause as he seemed to be processing this information bombshell that I had just dropped. Actually I was pretty impressed with his reaction already. I thought he would have already called in for help and got me to the nearest institute for questioning.

"Jace?" I said needing a reaction from him. After another long pause he finally talked.

"This is completely insane."

"It's true Jace," I said softly looking directly into his amber eyes, "I would never lie to someone like this." He held my eyes for another long period before he nodded slightly making his decision.

"Your mom and you," he began, "you don't know where Valentine is anymore." I shook my head.

"But we know that he wants us," I said pointing to both of us, "He has my brother Jonathan. But from what my mom gathered Jonathan is kind of…unstable."

"U Huh." Jace said again.

"We also think he's after something," I said, "Demon activity has gone up greatly and there all talking about Valentine. He's making his comeback soon but before he does that he's going to need something. I believe my mother knows but she hasn't told me as much." I felt like I was giving a report looking into Jace's eyes, but he seemed to think this part of the conversation was the most normal, he almost looked relaxed.

"Why haven't you gone looking for him?" Jace asked. I snorted my laugh.

"I was waiting for you." I said. Jace's eyes suddenly lit up and a lazy smile covered his face.

"For me?" He said sarcastically batting his eyelashes like a girl. I rolled my eyes, at least he hadn't lost his since of humor.

"Valentine, evil as he is, is also a great fighter, and with the training my brother has received I'm sure that he is too. I'm good Jace. Don't get me wrong here, I am an excellent shadowhunter. But I'm going to need help, and you are exactly the one person that I know who can help."

"I fell so loved." He said still batting his eyelashes.

"You know you really are a class A asshat." I said to him. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believed I've ever been called an asshat." He mused.

"Well now you have." I said grinning at him. He laughed slightly leaning back against the chair and looking almost at home there. He was taking this incredibly well, I thought to myself, if he was anyone else he would probably be flipping out on me right now and they wouldn't even be this involved in it.

In my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Jace had stood up and made his way over to the couch that I was sitting on. The only thing that woke me up from my head was the feeling of weight as someone sat next to me. Slowly I turned my head to look at him.

His face was only an inch away from mine now, and his eyes were penetrating my own. I could smell him from where I was, a mix of mint and….Jace. There was no other way to explain it.

"Clary," he said softly making my eyes shoot down and linger on his lips. "Why didn't you go to the Clave with all of this?" I looked back into his eyes again.

"The Clave isn't safe for me." I whispered, "If they knew what I could do, what you could do, do you think that they would jut let us do what we wanted. We would be watched, moved to Idris, taken away from everything! I don't want that. Not to mention that it isn't exactly pure. Valentine still has loyal subjects, and I would bet on everything I owned that some are still in the higher rankings of the Clave."

"You make a good point." Jace said. I sighed lightly.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess Valentine was right about one thing. The Clave really does need to change."

"By the Angels this is insane." He said still looking directly at me.

"If it makes it any better you are reacting quite well," I said smiling, "I thought you would be yelling and swearing…" I let the sentence drop. Jace smiled a little looking away from me and at the floor.

"Herondale." I heard him mumble, "Jonathan Christopher Herondale."

"If you want," I said, "I can still call you Wayland." Jace gaze came back to mine then, and for some reason I couldn't look away. The golden orbs were reaching through me, seeing past all the walls that I had built. And I liked it, liked the vulnerability. Jace moved closer until are foreheads were touching yet again.

"I have another question," He mumbled. He was moving again, slowly tracing his nose down my face until his head was resting against my throat. I felt a burning sensation as his lips gently put pressure there.

"What?" I choked out automatically stretching my neck to give him more room. He obviously took this as a good sign because a brush of the lips became more of light kisses all around my neck.

"Why." Peck, "Can't," Peck, "I." Peck "Stay away from you?" Peck, peck, peck.

"I…I don't know," I manages to say regretting the next part before I even said it, "But it's not a good thing." The wonderful assault of my neck suddenly stopped, and Jace's gaze came back up until he was looking into my eyes again

He seemed to be looking for something in my face. His gaze never stopping at one point of my face for to long. His hands came up and slowly he cupped my face angling it towards him, still looking at me with all different types of emotions flashing in his eyes. Too fast for me to read. Finally his eyes locked with mine again, a grin spreading over his face.

"Can you?" he asked, "Can you stay away from me?

"It's not a good idea." I said harshly trying to pull away. I could see where this was going and even though I would love it, it wasn't a good idea.

"That wasn't my question," he said softly, "My question was can you stay away from me?"

"Jace." I whispered harshly. He just smiled softly kissing me lightly on my check and making a path of theses kisses until his mouth was at the corner of mine.

"Answer it Clary." He said.

There was a long pause that was only broken by my haggard breathing. There was no doubt about it; I could not stay away from Jace. There was just something about him that made me want to be something.

I wanted…. to be his.

The only doubt that ran through my mind was the fact of who I was. Why would he want to be with Valentines daughter, a monster's daughter? Who could stand that?

As if he heard my thought Jace answered my question.

"I don't care who your dad is Clary," he said, his lips brushing the corner of my mouth, "I don't care if were both some type of experimental freaks. I just don't care. What I do care about is the fact that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Can't even get you off my mind for one second. And all I've wanted to do is kiss you, show you how much I want you. Why can't you let me do that Clary? Why?"

"I've known you for three days Jace." I said still trying to wiggle my way out of this mess, but my walls were breaking and he could see that.

"Three days and a week," he said smilingly, "I'm not completely stupid Green Eyes. I did see you spying on us for that week." My eyes widened slightly and I felt my cheeks redden in a blush. Jace ran his fingers through my hair, "You are kind of hard to miss."

"The curse of all red heads," I mumbled. I took a deep breath thinking about what it would feel like to let him. Let him kiss me, let him see the real me. I knew, I knew with all my heart that it would be wonderful, but my mind was telling me another thing. It said that this wouldn't be a good thing in the long run. It would distract us, make us more vulnerable. Valentine would see it and he would use it against us. Jace could die, I could die because of this one kiss, this one time that I let my guard down.

I had a decision to make. My mind or my heart.

Slowly I pulled away from Jace so that I could look in his eyes. They were confused at the lost of contact and didn't seem to like it too much.

"Jace." I whispered. He must have heard it in my voice, or maybe it was the look in my eyes, either way he figured it out. That my mind had won over my heart. He nodded slightly before he pulled away from me, giving me space to breath.

"Why?" He asked not looking at me but the floor. "Tell me why? I know you feel it too Clary. So why not give it a try?"

"Not now." I answered, "I need to have my full concentration set on finding my father. You…you would be a distraction. I really don't need that right now. My life…it's…complicated." Jace stayed quiet for a long time before slowly, he shook his head in defeat.

"What now?" he asked softly.

"I need to talk to my mother," I said with a convection in my voice that I didn't really have, "she knows something and it is time for her to tell me the whole story. She's on vacation right now. They'll be back at the end of the week. After that…" I let the sentence drop not knowing what to say. Jace nodded again, avoiding eye contact with me. He stood up, now looking at the window, the sun coming through making his golden hair shine like a halo around his head. He really was beautiful.

"So you'll just come and get me when I'm needed?" He said his voice unreadable.

"That's the plan." I said meekly. He huffed a breath of air shaking his head.

"See you then Green Eyes." He said. Then he just left, leaving me sitting on the couch all by myself. The only sound he made as he left was slamming the front door shut making me jump slightly. He was angry, I could tell, but he had to understand. He had too.

I looked at the floor for a long time, noting the small patterns in the white carpet. Trying, and failing, to get my mind of the golden boy that had just left. There was a pain in my chest that I didn't understand, that I didn't want to understand. But the more I ignored it the more it seemed to grow.

Sighing in defeat I headed upstairs to the weapons room. I needed to go for a walk, clear my head, get a new perspective. Quickly I grabbed two daggers as an insurance policy, got my jacket from my room, and finally headed out.

I was going to go pay my friend Mangus a visit.

Walking to Mangus's house was nice. The temperature had gone down greatly and the smell of the city was all around me. Some people would have probably thought that smell revolting, but I was a New York girl and had grown to love it. It was the smell of home.

As it was, the walk ended way too quickly for my liking and I was at Mangus's doorbell in no time. My mind was still racing from what had happened earlier. I really did need Mangus, he was after all one of my closet friend. How we became friends…well let's just say it involved a night club, a demon, some shots of whisky, a creepy looking duck, and a lot of glitter. Sighing I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

The door opened rather quickly, usually it took Mangus awhile to get to the door. I never asked why, so don't ask me. One thing you learn form being Mangus's friend, Don't ask!

"Mangus that was…Alec?" The elder Lightwood was indeed the one that was standing in front of me at the moment looking slightly deviled. I raised my eyebrows at this and Alec's face suddenly became a light shade of pink. I smiled at his embarrassment.

"Clary," he said sounding a little breathless, "I thought you were talking with Jace." The smile on my face became a frown.

"Were done," I said sharply.

"Oh," Alec said. There was a pause; obviously he didn't know how to continue the conversation. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mangus is a friend."

"Oh." He said another pause coming over us.

"Alec darling who is at the door?" Mangus voice called breaking through the silence. Alec looked at me grimily.

"Umm." He said softly.

"It's me Mag," I called.

"Clary doll!" Mangus said happily coming around the corner and into sight, "Well don't just stand there Alec let her in." he chastised. Alec quickly moved out of my way and I came into the warlocks house. Only then to be wrapped in a hug by Mangus himself.

"I haven't seen you in too long doll," he said, "You shouldn't be a stranger."

"I'm sorry Mags but I've been rather busy. That's actually why I'm here. We need to talk," I looked at Alec then, "In private."

"I'll just go then." Alec said obviously getting the memo. Mangus pouted slightly.

"See you later love," he called as Alec shut the door. He then turned to me a curious look in his feline eyes. "What is it doll? And it better be good. Alec and I were having quite a good time before you came around." he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I found him," I said, "The Herondale boy."

"Well isn't that big news." He mused, "Alright I forgive you for interrupting my interlude with Alec. You may enter the living room." I laughed at this making my way through the colorful house and into Mangus's main living room where he held the occasional party. I sunk onto the plush, red couch leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Well," Mangus's voice said. "Who is it?" I snapped my eyes open to see that he was now sitting on the gold couch that sat opposite mine. His cat eyes shown with curiosity and mischief, and I sudden realization that maybe this wasn't a good idea. But then I realized it was Mag who probably knew everything already, sooo….

"Your Alec actually knows him quite well I would say," I mused out loud. Mangus raised and eyebrow at me prompting me to continue. Unlike my new friends he knew that I wasn't one to talk, "They do live and train at the same institute."

"Clary doll if you are trying to give me hints so that I will come to this great realization, you're out of luck," he said sighing, "Alec doesn't really talk about his other life, and he hasn't really invited me over yet. He's not actually "out" per say."

"I knew that," I said smiling.

"Of course you did doll," he said rolling his eyes, "How long have you been spying on the poor boy."

"Only a week." I said grinning madly, "But it was a very informative week." Mangus sighed shaking his head slightly at me.

"Herondale boy?" Mangus asked trying to get me back on topic.

"Yes," I said to him, "The Herondale boy." I paused slightly before continuing, "His name is Jace Wayland, or I guess you could call him Jace Herondale now."

"Goldie!" Mangus exclaimed, "It's Goldie!"

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone," I said sounding slightly betrayed by his lie.

"I didn't know how many guys were at the institute," he said, "But I knew about Goldie. Alec won't shut up about Jace Wayland."

"U Oh," I said, "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"Not jealousy doll," he said his cat eyes turning into slits, "Annoyance."

"Well you have nothing to worry about Mangus, Jace bats for the other team." I said with confidence.

"How could you possibly know that?" he exclaimed, "It could be in the deep recess of his mind, it could…What did he do to you?" Mangus suddenly asked his expression changing from worry to excitement. I did not like where this was going.

"What?" I said with a fake laugh, "how did you even come up with that?"

"Come on Clary I'm not stupid here," Mangus said, "you sounded like you knew what you were talking about when you said Jace wasn't gay. Which means that you have experience, which means he did something. So what did he do? Kiss you? O-my-god did you have sex!"

"MANGUS!" I shouted in shock my eyes widening.

"What?" he said innocently, "It's a possibility."

"No," I said, "it isn't. Besides we aren't here to talk about me and Jace's relationship. Where here to talk about what I'm suppose to do next."

"So there is a relationship?" Mangus poked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Mangus there is," I said, "a completely normal, friend based…"

"Bullshit." Mangus said, "What did he do?"

"By the Angels Mangus. If I tell you will you please concentrate on the matter at hand." Mangus seemed to think about this for a second before he replied.

"Yes," he said shortly, "But we will talk about it more after."

"Fine," I said giving up, "Jace and I, we almost… sort of… kissed."

"What!" Mangus shouted, "Details, details. I won't do anything until I get details."

"Umm, well…I did let him kiss my neck a little," I squeaked.

"Open or closed?" Mangus asked seriously. I looked at him with a shocked expression, but he only gave me his signature glare that would make nay one tell him what he wants to know.

"Closed."

"Hmmm," Mangus mused, "anything else."

"He said that he never felt that way before," I whispered, "That he couldn't stay away from me. And Mangus, he…he knows about everything. I told him. And he still, he still wanted too kiss me."

"And you pushed him away?" Mangus asked.

"Yes."

"Was he sad, disappointed, angry?"

"All of the above."

"Hmmm." Mangus mused retreating into his thoughts and letting a silence overcome the room. "When do you plan on seeing him again?" Mangus asked.

"After I talk to my mom about what's happening with Valentine," I said, "She's not telling me something and it's time that she does. That is actually the reason I came over. To see if you knew anything about it."

"No, no, that will never do. You have to see him sooner than that." Mangus said to me obviously ignoring the whole last part of the conversation. "You must see him sooner. Make sure that his heart will forever be yours."

"Isn't that a little dramatic there Mags?" I asked, "Forever is a long time."

"Yes it is dear," he said looking a little sad, "Trust me I would know." There was a slight pause before he continued, "So where is this golden boy going to be."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I exclaimed. Mangus looked at me with a classic smirk on his face.

"You have been stalking these people for a week. Knowing you, you probably have a complete philological break down of there personalities, where they go. It's probably on some big board in your room where you could ponder your thoughts in private. Don't try to tell me you don't know where Goldie scuttled off too. You know." I gave Mangus a glare, but he looked indifferent about his rant. I shook my heads, silently admitting defeat.

"Jace is angry, confused, and sad, Something that he is probably not used too. So he will do something that he feels comfortable, and superior doing. Hunting. Izzy is in a good mood today so she will make sure that it is somewhere fun. Alec being sensible will direct them to Pandemonium." I said all the while my eyes closed in thought.

"Oh goodie!" Mangus squealed, "I get to go clubbing."

"You're coming?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Of course doll," he said in an exasperated voice, "No way am I missing out on the boy who somehow captured your attention."

"Mags!" I yelled sounding slightly annoyed. He grinned getting up from the couch and heading toward the hallway where one of his closets where located.

"Don't worry doll," he said grinning madly, "we'll be the best couple in the place." With a cat eyed wink Mangus was out of sight leaving me to stand in the decorative living room. I shook my head slightly and started on my way home.

This day had already been eventful, and it was about to get worse

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go folks, this chapter was a little bit more...well it was fluffier thats for sure. I promise the nect chapter will also be full of it, but that's just a given. I mean they are going clubbing. <strong>

**I would also like to point out that I updated this chapter quickly. Oh and I hope you all had a fantasic holiday season! Actuallly I'm aout to leave to go too a late christmas party with friends. Should be intresting...**

**Oh one more thing. My gift too you guys was tis beautiful chapter, your gift to me should be some amazing, beautiful reviews!**

**Love- Love2Write DealWithIt:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ummm...Just Read:)**

* * *

><p>I decided that I needed to look exceptionally amazing for today's hunt, or fake hunt, or was it even a hunt? Whatever you wanted to call it I had to look good. Besides I knew that Magnus would kill me if I didn't look anything except amazing. Not slutty though, slutty was not a good thing in Magnus's eyes.<p>

I decided on a strapless, balk dress with a white silver strip that hugged my body right under my chest. Of course I had on my tight fitting body amour underneath, but that was besides the point. For shoes it was a definite black, six inch stilettos with custom runes engraved in the bottom for demon ass kicking. Literally. Jewelry; I wore my mothers old family ring, paired with a simple silver chain necklace that Simon got me a while back. I curled my hair to perfection, and applied a light amount of makeup. Throw in a couple hidden weapons, mark me up with runes, and I was looking pretty bad ass.

Magnus, as always, was right on time. Arriving at my house at exactly nine a clock as planned. Magnus…well let's just say he was dressed colorfully but still fashionable. How he pulled it off was a mystery to me.

We decided, well I decided, that walking sounded like a horrible idea, so instead I drew us a portal. We where standing in the alley by Pandemonium in no time.

"Star studded entrance or walk right past the bouncers because he can't see us?" Magnus asked.

"Do you really think announcing are presence to all the mundanes in the club would be a good idea Mags?" I asked starting to walk towards the club. Magnus just huffed, obviously he wanted to make a star studded entrance.

Figures.

My runes were out of sight but I made sure that the glamour was still up and running as I passed the guard at the front without even a blink. Magnus was soon to follow, equally concealed. Much to his disappointment.

The club was over flowing with its usual crowd. Smoke seemed to haze the scene wherever you walked, and the music was making the dance floor throb with a heart beat. I could see Magnus's smile, meaning all he wanted to do at the moment was dance.

"Go," I whispered to him, "dance to your hearts content I'll find Jace and the others."

"Doll you better come and get me when you spot them," he said giving me a glare, "I need to talk to Alec's family too." I laughed to myself.

"Of course Magnus." I said.

"Oh and one more thing," Magnus said, "Actually two."

"What Mags?"

"Why isn't your vampire amigo here?" he asked.

"Simon doesn't approve of Jace," I said, "I thought it best to leave him out on this little adventure." Magnus nodded in understanding.

"You were probably right." He said grinning, "I am sooo much more laid back than your daylighter.

"Yes you are Magnus," I said smiling back, "Now, what is the second thing."

"When you see Jace, make sure you flaunt yourself honey. You look petty damn hot." He said grinning like a mad man.

"You can count on it Mags." I said smiling. He gave me a wink before he let his glamour fall and he moved his way to the dance floor ready to dance the night away. I couldn't help but laugh, happy that I did have my glamour on so the mundanes wouldn't all start to stare like they usually do.

It would be lying if I said it was hard to find Jace. That I stood around for hours waiting miserably and in pain, because that didn't happen. I wasn't in one of those over dramatic TV shows. This was real, and in real life you usually can find the person you're looking for in ten to thirty minutes tops. Plus it helped that the person that you're looking for kind of sticks out from all the other muddies. Truthfully, I found him in about ten minutes.

The bad news was I wasn't exactly the master at blending into the crowd either. Even if the mundanes couldn't see either of us, we saw each other.

He was by me in seconds. I still wonder how he maneuvered the crowd so quickly, but then again he did have the angel's gift. Still, the speed he moved at was almost impossible for me to even see him, and by the look on the face he wasn't really that happy to see me.

"Hi," I mumbled. He didn't answer me just let his eyes travel down my body, causing a warmth to spread all around me.

"I didn't know that a week could go by so fast," Jace mused, "but then again, who knows what your friends put in your drinks now a days." I shake my head in slight disappointment. I don't know why I thought his walls would be down again. Obviously they were back and sturdier than ever.

Two could play at this game.

"Do I hear a hint of truth in that statement Goldie?" I asked giving him my five star grin. Jace cocked his head to the right letting his curls fall around his face. He needed a haircut, and he needed to wipe that annoying smirk of his face.

"Ahh," he said, "Green eyes came to play. No demon hunting for you today."

"Did you try to rhyme that?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"No Green Eyes I am just that awesome." He said smirking, "I wanted to write a kids book but Alec said that killing demons wasn't exactly appropriate for children to be reading."

"What a shame." I said, "I'm sure kids all around the world are missing a thrilling novel."

"That's what I said!" Jace exclaimed putting up his arm in exasperation. The motion caused a mundane nearby drink to suddenly spill. The mundane, in question, looked around quickly for the "idiot who did that" before shrugging it off on, "must be the drinks." Jace was laughing his blond head off.

"Muddies," he said through his fit, "never know what the in the angels name hit them."

"Really Jace you're taking out your anger on mundanes now?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned quickly to see the beautiful Isabelle standing there in a short, blood red dress, with some very high, high heeled boots. Around her neck she wore the same red pendant that always hung there.

"Anger?" I asked.

"Yes anger," she said sliding into the conversation, "ever since he got home from talking too you he's been angry, depressed, and down right annoying. The worst part is that he won't tell us a single thing you said to him."

"Really?" I asked

"Izz I don't think she wants to hear about this." Jace hissed slightly.

"No," I said turning to him with an evil smirk on my face, "I really think I do."

"Good," Isabelle said, "because I need a dance partner and someone to talk to like pronto times ten."

"Isabelle that makes no since what so ever." Jace said sighing in annoyance.

"See!" Isabelle exclaimed, "He's even more of a bitch than he usually is." I couldn't help but laugh as Isabelle took me by the arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

The DJ announced a new song and we suddenly halted in the large group of people.

"I love this song!" she squealed before she let the glamour drop away from her and began to move to the beat. I watched for two seconds before deciding what the hell, I could dance too. I let my glamour drop and my body began to move to the song that was beating through the air.

It couldn't have been two minutes before I felt someone step behind me. On instinct I grabbed their wrist ready to go total shadowhunter on their ass and flip them too the ground. But before I could do that the persons hand wrapped around mine immobilizing me.

"Relax doll it's just me." The person whispered in my ear. Instantly I recognized the voice of Magnus and visibly sunk with relief.

"You scared me." I said softly. I turned towards him expecting to see my usual vibrant friend but being shocked instead. He was not the lean, spiky haired, fashion friendly, glittered studded person that he usual was. Instead he had transformed into a dark haired, muscled, tanned, hottie. The only reason I knew that it was Mags was by the eyes that were still very much cat like if you looked close enough. "You're still scaring me Mags."

"What?" He asked grinning, "You don't like my new look?"

"Oh I like it," I said laughing, "I just don't understand it. Wasn't it you that said always love yourself the way you are?"

"Honey I'm old, but that concept is way older than me." Magnus said in a serious voice. I laughed again, and Magnus let out a small smile.

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?" I asked curiously.

"He knows I'm helping out a friend."

"Helping?"

"Yeah," Magnus said wiggling his eye brows at me, "I'm always going to be here for you when you need a man to make another man get jealous."

"Mags I don't know what you're talking….Ohhhh," I said realizing his plan, "Jace."

"You bet honey bunch of oats." He said, "Look at him over by that bar. He's positively fuming." I looked in the direction that Magnus had pointed out, only to see that he was right. Jace was there looking like a dark angel about to kick some serious ass. He was glaring at Magnus with a fury I had never seen, and his fingers were patting out an annoyed rhythm on his drink. I smiled inwardly at his reaction, deciding to push my luck even further. With a smile I pushed closer to Magnus and started to really move. Magnus looked down at me curiously.

"Doll just because I look different doesn't mean anything. I still love Alec." He said smiling slightly.

"I know that Mags," I said hitting his shoulder playfully, "But…" I stopped mid sentence when Magnus's eyes suddenly weren't on me but something behind me. A smile suddenly erupted on his face. Slowly I turned around only to see a pretty ticked off Jace glaring at Magnus. Is it bad that my heart sped up?

"May I cut in?" He said in a stony voice. I wanted too say something sarcastic. Something that would through him for a loop, that would let me see his smile as he came back with his own sarcastic reply. But I couldn't do that, because I couldn't talk. I was paralyzed where I was. Watching as Jace's eyes switched from Magnus's to mine, then back again.

Lucky for me, Magnus had my back.

"I think that's up to the lady." He said in a deeper voice than his own. I had to bite my lip to keep me from laughing.

Jace turned to me then, his facial expression softening exponentially as he looked me in the eyes.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I think that would be ok." Magnus let go of my waist and gave me a small wink. He wasn't two steps away before Jace had his hands on my waist and was pulled me into his body. I instantly reacted pushing against him and leaning my head back against his chest as we danced.

"Why where you dancing with that guy?" Jace suddenly asked breaking the spell I was in. I tried to pull slightly away from him, but Jace's grip held me where I was.

"Just cause." I said back.

"You shouldn't do that."

"What? Dance?" I asked slightly confused

"Yes." He said

"Why?"

"Because when a guy dances with you it's because they want something," Jace whispered in my ear, "And not all the time is it good." A shiver ran through me and I suddenly stopped dancing. Turning around to face Jace, I looked directly into his golden eyes.

"And what do you want Jace?" I barely whispered.

"What do I want?" Jace asked leaning down so his face was closer to me.

"Yes," I whispered back, "Do you have good attentions?" Jace smirked chuckling softly to himself.

"Green eyes there's something you should know about me," Jace said.

"What?" I asked sounding slightly annoyed. Jace's face moved closer yet, so close that I could feel the heat coming off of his skin.

"I never have good attentions." With those words Jace pulled me flush against him. His golden eyes wouldn't let mine go, they held me captivated, frozen in a trance that I couldn't seem to break. Oh hell, who was I kidding, I didn't want to break it.

I don't know exactly when, but the song came to an end and a cheer ran through the air as the crowd approved of the next song that started to draft through the club speakers. I tried to pull away from Jace's grasp, but he seemed dead set to keep me in his arms.

"Just tonight Clary," he whispered into my ears.

"Jace…" I began, but he stopped me with a finger to my lips and his pleading eyes.

"I still don't understand this," he whispered, "Whatever this thing is between us. I know that you want nothing to do with me, but Clary you can't ask me to just ignore it."

"I never said I wanted nothing to do with you Jace." I said softly.

"Really," he said rolling his eyes "Because that isn't what it seemed this afternoon. It seemed you were pretty sure that I wasn't a good idea."

"That's because you're not!" I said angrily. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that they were the wrong thing to say to the golden boy in front of me. Jace seemed to visibly flinch away from me at my words. His gold eyes darkened to almost black and all the emotions on his face seemed to be swept away. The arms that had been so securely wrapped around me suddenly fell away to his sides. He took one step back putting a larger space in between us.

"I have to go," he said in an emotionless voice, "I think that Alec needs me."

"Jace I didn't…" I let my plea die on my lips as he disappeared into the crowd of muddies. I stared at the spot he had disappeared through, watching as his golden head became to far away for me to see it anymore.

"Well that was interesting." A voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Isabelle smirking to herself and starring at the same spot that I had been looking at. "At least now I know why he has been so bitchy lately."

"And what is that Isabelle?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh that is an excellent bitch brow if I do say so myself," she said a genuine smile slipping onto her face. "And I would know. I am the master at the bitch brow." As if to prove a point she showed me her very own one raised eyebrow. I had to admit it was a very good "bitch brow."

"Isabelle." I said sounding somewhere in between amused and angry.

"I know, I know," Isabelle began, "You want to know my amazing observation."

"Something like that."

"Alright then," she started, "I already knew that Jace was acting strangely because of you, but I didn't know why." I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"And please do explain Izzy. Why is Jace acting so strangely because of me?"

"He cares for you," she said softly, "more than he wants to admit, and that scares him. But then again, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Izzy," I said to her looking at her directly into her crystal blue eyes. "I need to go kill something. There are obviously no demons here tonight, you wouldn't happen to know where a good place to go hunting would you?"

Isabelle looked at me seeming confused at my statement. Slowly that face morphed into something of understanding, and I knew that she now understood that Jace wasn't the only one whose feelings were getting in the way. Isabelle nodded her head, a perfect, white smile gracing her face.

"I know a perfect place."

"Thank you Izzy." I whispered, "I'm sorry that I got you wrapped up in all this drama. I'm usually not like this at all."

"That's ok Clary," she said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me through the dancing crowd. "My life has been extremely dull until you came. You, my friend, are exactly what one Isabelle Lightwood needed in her boring existence." I laughed at Isabelle antics, wrapping my arm around her shoulder too. We must have looked like best friends to all the muddies. They probably would have never guessed that we were actually two deadly girls about to go kill the things that go bump in the night.

"Thanks Izzy." I said as we pushed open the door and came out into the crisp night air.

"You're welcome Clary," she said smiling, "Now let's go kick some demon ass. I personally find that it's surprisingly therapeutic."

"I think that you're right Izzy." I said cocking my head to the side.

"Of course I am," Isabelle said grinning, "I'm always right."

.O.o.O

"Did you see that Demons face!" Isabelle said uncontrollably laughing as we stumbled out of the elevator of the Institute.

"I know," I said through gasps, "he was all…." I couldn't even finish as another round of laughter burst through me. I shouldn't have worried though, because Isabelle picked up exactly where I left off.

"He was all 'you…you who are you…'Oh my angels he sounded so scared." I was impressed that she even got it out, she was laughing so hard.

"And then Izzy," I said, "You were like 'me, well you idiot I'm the person that's going to kill you.' And I, I went…"

"…don't worry demon," Izzy said picking up where I left off again, doing a perfect imitation of my bitch voice. "I won't let her drag it out too long. Ahh what the hell, who am I kidding, Izz you can do whatever you want."

"And then…then he made the face." I finished. We had calmed down slightly, but when we looked at each other again we both burst out laughing. Isabelle actually fell to the ground in her fit.

Hunting with Isabelle had been quite fun. She had taken us to a rundown bar called The Drinking Hole. The whole place had been full of various assortments of demons. A mundane wasn't even in sight. This made it very easy for me and Izzy to stroll in and go on a killing spree. We worked rather well together. Isabelle striking out with her golden whip and me going all angel avenger on the demons. Or at least that was what Isabelle had called it. Now we were covered in inchor and laughing at the memory of the last demons face.

Suddenly, the light in the main hallway flashed on, illuminating the dark hallway in light. Both Isabelle and I sobered up impossibly fast. Isabelle jumped to her feet whip in hand, and I instinctively had drawn my two angel blades.

"What the hell are you two just getting back this late for?" I relaxed when I realized that the voice was Alec. Isabelle and I looked at each other, both of us trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up from underneath.

"We were just hunting." Isabelle said

"Yeah Alec," I said, "It was quite….amusing." Isabelle snickered from beside me, but I continued to look at Alec innocently.

"You guys are drenched in demon blood," he said not sounding amused, "I think you guys went beyond the limits of hunting."

"Oh come on Alec we can take care of ourselves," Isabelle said sounding slightly annoyed at her brother being so protective over her. "We obviously made it back unharmed and in tack."

"Isabelle you should know better than to just go hunting with two people," Alec chastised, "You never know what could happen."

"Alec stop being so worried. If it was Jace you would have paid him no mind at all." Isabelle said, "besides, I was with Clary and she totally counts for like five shadowhunters." I smiled at that.

"It's true Alec," I said "I kind of kick ass." Alec huffed in annoyance.

"Where did you guys go hunting?" Alec asked.

"We went to The Drinking Hole." Isabelle said nonchalantly.

"You What!"

The yell hadn't come from Alec, he seemed to still be in shock at Izzy's statement to open his mouth. The yell had come from somewhere behind Alec. I couldn't see him yet, but I knew exactly who it was.

Jace; and he didn't sound happy.

"We went to The Drinking Hole." Isabelle said again. I could see Jace now, he had just made his way around the shell shocked Alec. He was wearing an old pair of green, flannel pajama pants, and a tight white shirt that you could see his marks through. His hair was rumbled like he had just woken up. The overall look left me speechless and staring.

"You took Clary to a demon bar without any backup." Jace said in a cold voice. He sounded angry, no he sounded beyond angry. I didn't like that at all.

"Yes," Isabelle said glaring at Jace, "And if you hadn't been such a dick all day maybe we wouldn't have to."

"Me," Jace said storming towards Isabelle, "Me! You are going to blame your stupidity on me! Anything could have happen Isabelle. You could have been hurt, Clary could have been hurt!" He was furious, even Isabelle could see this. So much that she actually took a step back.

"Jace," I said stepping slightly in front of a shocked, and a little scared Isabelle. The angry, golden eyes that had been directed at Isabelle slowly turned towards me. They penetrated me, making me feel completely bare in front of me. Still I didn't flinch back like Isabelle did, and the angry glare slowly slipped off of Jace's face. "It was fine, we were fine."

"You are covered in blood." He whispered harshly.

"It's not mine," I said, my voice soft, "It's not hers. We we're completely fine. Isabelle and I can take care of ourselves. You, out of anybody, should know that."

"I know," Jave whispered so softly that I wasn't even sure that he had said it. "You still shouldn't have gone by yourselves."

"Jace I have been going hunting by myself for a very long time," I said, "Isabelle being there is actually more backup than I ever have had before.

"Oh Green Eyes," Jace said laughing softly, "when will you understand that you aren't alone anymore." He was staring at me again. Doing that thing with his eyes that held me captivated and unable to look away.

"Is anyone else confused," Alec's voice said breaking Jace and I out of are bubble.

"No Alec," Isabelle said from behind me, "You're the only one." I smiled slightly at the brother and sister antics that always seemed to be going on with Isabelle and Alec.

I also noticed that Jace and I had gravitated very close together, and being the idiot that I am, I took a step back to give us both some space to think clearly. I saw a look of disappointment flash through Jace's eyes at my movement.

"Well," I said, "I should probably get going."

"Oh no Clary," Isabelle said, "You don't have to go. It's late and I'm sure that you want to shower before you go walking the streets again."

"That's ok Izzy I'll just…" I was stopped by a dinging sound that echoed through the hallway, "umm…what was that?"

"The elevator." Alec mumbled, "But who would be coming to the institute this late?"

"Well Alec," Jace said sounding like his usual sarcastic self. "I think that we're about to find out."

We all turned toward the elevator as the doors slowly began to slide open. I saw that every single one of my new friends were tensed in anticipation. Isabelle even had her whip uncoiled around her wrist. I however thought this ridiculous. We were in the institute, that meant that whatever was about to walk out had to be a shadowhunter. Then I remembered Valentine and Jonathan, and I joined my friends in a tense stance.

The elevator doors were now all the way open and we could see the two people standing there. One of them looked a little concerned. Their face scrunched in confusion and their eyes shining with worry. The other one, they looked down right furious.

"Clarissa Elizabeth Fairchild! What the hell are you doing at the Institute covered in demon blood!"

"Umm Clary," Jace whispered in my air, "Not to be rude or anything, but who is the furious red head that is yelling at you? And why are you staring at her like you're scared?" Very slowly I woke up from my shock, and very slowly turned toward my confused friends.

"Alec, Izzy, Jace," I began slowly, "I would like you to meet me mother, Joceyln Fairchild." Somehow I managed those words even though all I kept thinking were four words.

_Shit, I'm in trouble_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know you guys hate me-But hopefully you love me too. Yeah that sounds good we can all have a hate love relationship. Of course I only will ever love you guys and your amazing reviews.:)<strong>

__**I hate to end you guys with a hanger like that...but I did sooooooo yeah. I just wanted to tell all of you that you guys are amazing and I really do love all the reviews that I see. I really don't have that much to say anymore. I'm just really really really sorry that I've haven't updated in like forever, and i really do plan on finishing this story. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review because I know you want to.**

**Love Love2Write DealWithIt**


End file.
